A Dragon's Ring
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: Ranma, for saving his life, receives a gift from the Musk Prince that is much more than he expected.
1. Not another one!

Ranma sighed after another long day of being groped and hit by fiancées and rivals. You would figure that everyone would get tired of chasing him; seeing how they have been doing it for 2 years now, and nothing had changed from day one. He had half-heartedly hoped that some of the fiancées would have given up by now. He didn't particularly like anyone of them more than the other. They each had something alluring about them, but that was extremely offset by something else. Shampoo was like a big cuddly sex-toy, but she was almost psychotic when it came to 'winning' him. He supposed her determination should be admired. However, living his life away in a remote area of China with a bunch of women with a superiority complex was not on his to-do list. Ukyo would make good company if she wasn't so busy daydreaming about having a bunch of little versions of him running around in the background while he helps run her shop. He loves her food, but not that much. Akane would be closest to what he wants, especially since marrying her involves the art, but staying around a dojo day in and day out teaching classes doesn't bring new adversaries and new techniques. That is not including the high risk of dying of food poisoning or death by mallet. Sometimes she shows a hint of caring, but bludgeoning him with blunt objects is a very odd way of showing it. That might just be a preview for a long and painful marriage. Something tells him even after they got married, she would still smash him for just talking to woman.

Ranma snorted. _She probably would still smash me for walking in on her in the furo._

Ranma sighed and slid his shoes off at the door stepping into the house, ready for any more insanity to leap at him. He was long overdue for a new fiancée. He started getting antsy when there wasn't at least one a month.

"I'm home!" Ranma shouted. He paused to see if there was any chaos waiting. He got an pleasantly unexpected normal response from Kasumi.

"Welcome home!" There was a pause. "Ranma, there is a package here for you."

Ranma frowned and went towards the living room. His challengers normally didn't send packages. Just letters of challenge. And that was only when he was lucky. They were more likely to attack him at school, or on the way to or from school.

"It is on the table." Kasumi elaborated.

Ranma saw a small box, the size of a the one used for a ring. He started getting angry.

"This better not be another marriage scheme by the dumb panda," Ranma muttered under his breath.

He tore off the paper and it was indeed a ring box. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket and made for his room. He had no idea how no one else hadn't opened it up yet and drew their own conclusions. Privacy was a scarce commodity around this dojo. Scratch that, _his_ privacy was a scarce commodity. Ranma shrugged. _Thank god for small favors._

He sat Indian style on the floor of his room. After the failed wedding his father had moved back in with his mother. It was decided Ranma would stay here, so he could continue 'getting to know his fiancée'. He still missed his mother, but not as much since she had found out about his curse. She still waved that contract around occasionally, and seemed to have some skewed ideas of how he should act. She probably thought it odd that he didn't have 5 kids by now, and several on the way. It was much safer for his neck and sanity to not live with her. Of course, that didn't mean the panda didn't come spend half his day here play Shogi.

Ranma opened the box and found a folded note. On the outside it said, "To my worthy adversary:" He unfolded it.

_Saotome Ranma,_

_I thank you for giving me one of the most enlightening battles of my life. No one else I have fought could yet compare to me, but my father. You showed me there was more in the world than I imagined. A human defeating a dragon… ha! It was a much humbling experience. I give you this gift as a thank you for a great battle, and for saving my life. I consider us friends, perhaps maybe even brothers. If you ever desire something of me, just request it._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty._

_PS : Don't worry about damaging my gift. It is ancient and indestructible. There is more to it that meets the eye._

Ranma folded the letter back up and looked inside the box. He pulled the ring out of its stand and examined it. It looked to be gold with some sort of runic markings around it. It turned it around and looked for anything odd about it other than the markings. He found nothing. The pigtailed boy cupped his chin thoughtfully. He had no where he could put the ring, without trusting it would get stolen. Nabiki would probably take it and call it payment for his debt to her. She charged him for a hefty bit of the damages for the wedding. Though, for once, Ranma had no intention of paying her for that. He may not have the guts to tell her that to her face, but she was the one that attracted all that chaos. Maybe he should be thanking her, however. After the destroyed wedding, Ranma thought things would change, but nothing did, including between him and Akane. If anything, the fiancées were getting more desperate and that was making Akane more volatile.

It did say it was indestructible, right?

Ranma decided to slide it on his middle finger, so no one gets any stupid ideas of it being an wedding ring or the like. When the ring moved past the second knuckle, a glow seemed to emanate from underneath it. The runes started glowing in sequence, like someone was tracing them with light. That caused Ranma to panic and he tried to pull off the ring. It suddenly was too small to slide back over his middle knuckle.

"Crap."

As soon as a spoke he realized he felt satisfied and delighted. As if an expectation had just been met. But that didn't seem right, he wanted that ring off now! Ranma and magic does not mix well. It was like magic had a grudge with him, and judging from Jusenkyo, it might play for keeps.

He ran downstairs past Akane, who was just getting back from her evening jog.

"Ranma?!" Akane frowned at Ranma's urgency. The pervert must be trying to hide something. "What's wrong?" She asked. It wasn't filled with concern, but with suspicion. Ranma kept going like he didn't hear her. This time the short tempered girl's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like to be ignored.

"Kasumi! Do you have anything to get this off?"

Ranma thrust his hand under her nose. "Oh my, what a pretty ring Ranma. Who gave it too you?"

The frantic youth didn't feel he had time to be chit-chatting with Kasumi, but couldn't bring himself to cut her off cold. "Herb… the guy who locked me in my cursed form way back…. Anyway, I think this thing is magic, so I need to get it off. Right. Now."

The eldest Tendo daughter blinked at Ranma's curt response. She thoughtfully held a finger to her chin.

"I suppose something to lubricate it. You could use butter or oil."

Ranma was in motion before he responded, "Thanks, Kasumi."

Ranma quickly grabbed the vegetable oil that Kasumi had out on the counter for dinner and liberally applied it his middle finger on his left hand. He slid the ring back and forth to get it under it. Then he started yanking. And yanking. And yanking. It was really starting to hurt. He started to feel his knuckle want to dislocate and the ring was starting to show slight progress. Then his grip slipped on the vegetable oil, and the ring settled in its original position. It seemed to glow for a moment and he felt it _tighten_. Ranma paled. He was beginning to suspect it was designed not to come off. His mind skirted away from the thought earlier when he didn't understand how it went on so easily, yet suddenly seemed to small. But in the face of this obvious adjustment he could no longer deny it. He had a really bad feeling about all this.

"Ranma! What did you do?"

Ranma did not miss the tone of her voice and immediately tried to form and answer.

"Um, this ring is stuck…."

Akane took a look at the hand he was staring it and rapidly came to a conclusion.

"One of your hussies gave it to you, huh! Shampoo? Ukyo? Ranma no Baka!"

Alas, for all the skill with his fists the youth had, he had an inverse amount of social skills. If he had them, he would have realized a need to quickly elaborate _where _the ring came from. With a swing that would make a golfer envious, Ranma went through the roof and into the Nerima skyline. At least that area of the house did not have a floor above it.

*****

After Ranma did some rudimentary repairs on the roof, to keep the bugs out and the elements out to prevent water damage until it was fully fixed, he came in for dinner.

"Stupid tomboy." At this rate he'd be a master carpenter. It was a lot cheaper for him to fix the damage to the house himself, than to wait for Nabiki to arrange a contractor. Inevitably the price would be taken from him for it, and then for the trouble the middle Tendo sibling had to go through to get the contractor out. Roof damage was the worst because it had to be done quickly and emergency calls were naturally expensive.

Ranma sat despondently at the table with a great sigh. There was a growl from the tomboy.

"So, Ranma," Akane began. Apparently she wasn't through with him yet. "whose ring is so important you can't take it off?" She asked smugly. He knew she was trying to cause more trouble for him for some unfathomable reason.

_So jealous she can't think straight._ Ranma thought.

"_**RANMA!?!?, HOW DARE YOU ACCEPT PRESENTS FROM OTHER WOMEN!?!"**_ Came the expected reply from the Tendo family waterworks. Demon Head at full, almost filling the room. Ranma figured he would learn to use it sparingly, not every other day. It ruins the effect, but maybe he was too stupid to realize that.

"It's not from a girl." Ranma replied in a flat voice, nonplussed by the intimidation tactic. The novelty of the technique had worn off long ago. "It is from Herb. The half-dragon that I fought to get my curse unlocked."

With that stated the demon head instantly disappeared. However, the suspicion that followed it made Ranma much more wary.

"Why do you have a ring from a boy, Son? You aren't getting strange on me, are you?"

Ranma turned a nice lime green. "Bleh. He's a guy!" Ranma screamed in his face. Soun was unperturbed by the spittle hitting him in the face because he was too busy sighing in relief. "Herb gave it to me for saving his life when the mountain collapsed. He was knocked out because I beat him."

Soun nodded his head sagely. "It is the Martial Artists duty to protect. I'm proud of you, Son." The genuineness in his possible future father-in-law's voice made an awkwardly pleasant feeling rise in Ranma, which he quickly squelched down. He was only an idiot like his father, anyway, Ranma told himself.

Akane just harrumphed and refused to look at him for the rest of dinner. The self-proclaimed best Martial Artist idly wondered if sighing was some sort of disease. It had been getting worse lately.

****

Ranma woke up to a bucket of water in the face.

"Wake up, Baka! We are going to be late for school."

Yet another sigh. It has been almost two years since the first time she woke him up that way. It was still occurring.

He stood up and realized Akane was still there. He looked towards the door to see her looking at him confusedly.

"What now?"

That snapped the raven haired girl out of her trance. Her mouth opened and shut a couple of times before she turned her nose up and spun on her heel. She strode haughtily out of the room.

"If I'm still going through this when I'm 40, I'm going to commit seppuku."

Ranma gathered his…correction, her, bathing supplies and headed to the bath. The one good thing about Akane waking him up is that she always already used the furo before coming to find him. It was one less bludgeoning a day. He walked by the mirror and stopped shortly after. He slowly backed up and turned his head towards the mirror. He now had a white streak running through his bangs. Now anyone who knew Ranma knew he was vain. He screamed.

Everyone except Akane came running and slid the door open. "What's going on?" Nabiki asked. Anything around Ranma meant money whether it was selling embarrassing information, or blackmail material. She then noticed that their guest had a streak of white in his hear. "What the f--"

" I can't believe this!" Ranma screamed, "My hair 's already turning gray! Soon it'll be falling out, judging by the old man!"

"My, my, Ranma-kun. Looks like you are your father's son." Nabiki teased.

Ranma just grumbled and promised himself to play pound the panda the next time his father stopped by to make sure he was not "slacking."

*****

Ukyo did her customary latch onto Ranma's arm; she ignored the accompanying growl from the eternally angry one.

"So, Ranma, what's up with your hair?"

He growled out in response, "Stupid old man, and his stupid genes." He tried to pry his arm out from Ukyo. She never was quite as physically affectionate as Shampoo until after the wedding. She normally was too shy, seeing how she would bash him for the slightest compliment. However, now she was as bad as Shampoo had been. He really did not even want to get into Shampoo. He had to ensure the bathroom window and his bedroom window was locked before settling into either now. He swears he could still feel the pain from the ensuing beat down he caught the last time. Ukyo, held fast though. He felt his arm going numb from her desperate grip.

"**RANMA!"**

The martial artist's fiancée's lack of patience was well known. He quickly found himself embedded up to the waist in the ground, dazed. His suitors quickly took up ready positions.

"How dare you hit my Ranchan! I'm gonna to return the favor!"

The reluctant friendship that was between his suitors before, was no longer there. It wasn't rare for one of them to be sporting a limp from a previous battle. The only reason Akane never had one, is because she rarely participated. She would only hit him and stomp off. Leaving the others to fight over his dazed, or unconscious body. Though everyone knew Akane would never turn down a direct confrontation when challenged, even against better judgment. She was like Ranma in that aspect.

Luckily for her, their discipline-enforcing teacher took that moment to take the fight right out of them. Literally. Too bad Ranma was in the way. Shampoo had gotten smart about not showing up at school because of the teacher's vigilance. It was his few blessed respites from her.

*****

All throughout the rest of the day, Ranma kept having odd feelings in his head. He had no idea where he came from, and they seemed unprovoked. He decided to meditate on it when he got to the house. He didn't feel up to dealing with Shampoo today, so he took the time to use his father's forbidden techniques to make it home unscathed.

As he sat in the dojo, he took the time to meditate. He usually only did it when he was preparing for a new competitor to hone his mind. His father did not teach him more than basic aura control exercises and how to run through battles in his head. However, he did know the rudimentary calming and centering exercises he picked up from dojos they visited.

When he found his center, an hour later, he still felt emotions. He was supposed to be in the mind of no mind and incapable of feeling emotions. He searched himself to find any thoughts that would make him feel something, and found nothing. Either something was inside of his head, or he wasn't meditating properly and couldn't truly find his center. The latter wouldn't surprise him with the current stresses of the overzealous fiancées compounded by their respective backers.

The next week continued much the same as usual…. Shampoo took the time to hide as a cat in the furo and jump in his bath with him, since she could no longer sneak in through the window. Ukyo took the time to ensure she held me whenever she spotted him with Akane. She even took the time to come over to the house, and Kasumi will never turn away a polite guest, even if it was against better judgment.

Running away was becoming more and more appealing as time went on. Waiting it out their determination was in no way easy within reach of them. He would have possibly allowed himself to be tricked into marrying Akane like before, but she has only become nastier since the wedding because of the desperation of the others. He was seeing her sweet side that made his heart pound less and less. He was starting to forget why he liked her in the first place.

So everything was par for course until 2 weeks later…..

*****

Ranma had a _bad_ feeling as he approached the Tendo compound. The anonymous feelings had gotten stronger over time and he had gained more white hair and pronounced canine teeth. It affected both forms. His shoulders became broader, and her body became taller. This happened a little too fast, even for a growth spurt.

He quietly approached the door. It was quiet. Too quiet. He swallowed and took a deep breath before opening the door. He felt an unholy mood almost blast him back out the door as he opened it. He felt like his was forcing his way through it. No doubt about it. Probably another fiancée. At least no more had been as persistent as the original three. He should be able to get rid of her in a week tops. He just had to endure the beating he was about to receive.

"I'm home!" Ranma croaked out. The air seemed thicker than last time. He also took note there was a powerful presence here that felt familiar. But the closest he ever felt to this was Herb. Even Happosai didn't have the sheer amount of ki that this person had. Happosai was powerful, but he recovered his ki at an inhuman rate, more than just having a huge aura. Herb had a unrealistically huge aura to draw his strength from. Ranma approached the amount of reserves the old goat had, but there was still a disparity in skill, experience, and recovery. He had yet to see all of the ancient master's tricks. It also hurt Ranma that the founder had as close to the same amount of ingenuity that Ranma had on the fly.

The soon to be persecuted youth approached the living room, or actually engawa, apprehensively.

He found Kasumi delightfully conversing with an exotic looking female who had a worldly and ancient smile more fit on a grandmother. She had mostly white hair with a few green streaks. Her ears were pointed along with her nose. The woman's brow seemed angular in a very exotic and non-human way. Her skin almost seemed to glisten like scales. Her canines were so predominant that her upper ones showed even with her mouth closed.

His father was there looking indignant, and Tendo was sitting and quietly brooding in anger. Akane had an almost invisible incandescent aura, waiting to explode outwards. Nabiki had a calculating look as she regarded the visitor. He saw a kimono with red hair, he assumed was his mother sitting by his father. At least she did not appear to be upset, but then again her back was to him.

The youth's throat caught as he caught the newcomer's eyes. It was her! He didn't understand how he knew, but he knew. She was the cause of all his funky emotions and probably the changes too. He felt a surge of happiness and a slight predatory feeling. He suddenly realized it was this woman in his head as the emotions he categorized in his head as not his, was on her face.

The moment was broken as everyone realized that the guests attention was somewhere else. The scariest thing he had ever seen was when Soun eyes met his, without a demon-head. He said nothing immediately, appearing to will his displeasure on Ranma through his eyes.

Genma immediately jumped into his face. "BOY! Who told you that you could marry anyone but a Tendo!?"

Akane, surprisingly seemed to stay on a slow simmer for now. His father's words filtered through his conscious.

"M-M-Marry?! What're you talking about pops!?"

Shaking his son by the shoulders, the Saotome patriarch elaborated, "This woman says she is your wife!"

Ranma took a glance towards the woman in questions to see her calmly sipping tea. He could feel she was content to allow the preliminaries to play out.

"What?! How!?" Ranma actually out-screamed his father. The lazy man was now cowering before his son.

That was when the woman cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ranma. I'm Princess Reia."


	2. Mom Can I stay with you?

Ranma gagged and sputtered. "P-Prince?"

She nodded casually. Ranma's mother had a beaming look on her face. Her hands came up to hold her face in adoration.

"To think my son was manly enough to gain the attentions of a Princess!" She exclaimed dreamily. She frowned shortly after. "Though we have to discuss how you got married without discussing it with me, nor inviting me to the wedding."

"THERE WAS NO WEDDING!"

Everyone blinked at that. Akane looked almost relieved, but her expression turned immediately suspicious and distrustful.

"So women just come around here claiming that they married you everyday?" The un-cute fiancée asked cynically with an edge to her voice.

Ranma looked at the newcomer. "What're you telling these people!?"

Even through all of the commotion she remained calm and collected. "The ring you are wearing." She stated simply. The boy in question glanced at his hand and then frowned angrily.

"A ring doesn't make me married. We didn't have a ceremony or signed papers or anything!"

The woman shook her head. "In my culture, that ring denotes a royal marriage. It is unbreakable. As I'm sure you found, that ring cannot be removed."

That was when the Tendo patriarch suddenly appeared in front of Ranma, tossing his father carelessly to the side. He felt his finger being dislocated and he pried the father off using his foot on his face. The determined man quickly recovered with a butcher knife in hand.

"Get away from me with that!" Ranma screamed as he dodged.

Suddenly Soun stopped. He smacked a fist into his palm in an epiphany. "Son, you said you didn't sign any papers or had a ceremony, right?" He had a glint to his eye.

"Of course not!"

Soun nodded his head sagely. "Then it is not a valid marriage. Ranma, tell this young woman that you are not interested, and don't recognize such a union so she can go on her way."

The woman shook her head. "That ring is magic. We are empathically bonded. He couldn't ignore me if he tried. I will always be with him, even if we were not near each other."

A butcher knife swing was dodged again. "Hey!"

"I would not do that if I were you. That is the only way to…. divorce in your language, a royal marriage. However, once removed that finger will never heal. In fact no wound will never heal again. Any limb removed to get rid of the ring will not heal. Whether it is a finger or the whole arm It is normally a slow death by bleeding. At best you can put it off for a couple of months if it is just the finger. Seeing how he is mostly human now, he would most likely catch an infection, even if it was bandaged and tourniquet was placed."

It took everyone a moment to parse the words. Then Nabiki spoke, "Mostly human?"

The young woman nodded. "I'm sure you are familiar with the Musk Dynasty?"

Nabiki shrugged, "I've heard about some half-dragon guy that supposedly the prince that locked Ranma a while ago. I've never seen him, though. Nor did I get the whole story. Enlighten us."

"The Musk Dynasty is descended from ancient warriors who practiced the Shokei Fist, the style of mimicking animals. To improve the skill of their descendants, they dunk the animals that they favored into the Spring of Drowned Girl and took them as wives so that their children inherited the traits of them.

"We did this for a century or so, ensuring a powerful connection to the animal of each respective clan. The exception is the Royal line. The Royal Family is descended from a great warrior who defeated and subdued a dragon to and took her as wife. No one after him managed to find, defeat and wed one. Dragons are not easy to come by. We feared our bloodline would eventually dilute as we took on outside blood. The other clans, like Lime and Mint that you met of the Tiger and Wolf clan, are a mockery compared to the original product, although if they desired to refresh the bloodline, they could go back to the old ways.

"To prevent further degrading of the Dragon blood of our lineage, we found an Alchemist around…. 15th century, AD. Ones like that do not exist anymore, but we took the precaution of having him make a mold that will produce the rings. All that is required is gold ore and the magic, un-imprinted water of the source of Jusenkyo : Jusendo's Dragon Tap.

"The rings are made from Jusenkyo's magic, which all of us are touched by. Using the magic of the water, we produced a result similar to what would be the 'Spring of Drowned Half Dragon-Man'; except it is in ring form.

"Over time that ring will change him into a dragon-ling like the Royal Line. By mating with ones who have the ring, we are bringing in new blood, without losing the dragon blood. The fact that Ranma defeated my younger brother, who is more powerful than ordinary at his age for us, makes him a prime mate. The empathic magic was an after thought to make the marriages go easier. Dragons are temperamental by nature…" There was a light, almost unnoticeable pink tint to her cheeks as she said the latter.

"It takes a while to form those rings, about a century, and they only work on one person. Ever. After the change is wrought, only the empathic and indestructibility magic is active. So to prevent the inefficient use of the rings… they are made so that if you must disagree with the marriage, it must be enough to risk your life…."

Ranma shook his head in denial. "This can't be happening….." He took off out into the night.

*****

Ranma sat on top of the nearby water tower, which was the highest point nearby. He did not come here often, so no one ever found him here. Yet again, more control was taken from him over his life. Then again, it wasn't like he had any control before when it came to suitors. Maybe this would end it once and for all. He didn't think his mother would kill him for 'marrying' a princess. All the other engagements are still not resolved. He wasn't sure if they could even be resolved, even before this happened. Well, he did not think his was married, even if he was turning into even more of a freak. He'd find someway out of this. He always did. This couldn't be more impossible than curing the curse, could it?

The pigtailed youth suddenly stopped in his ruminations. He frowned. "Whaddya want, Reia?" He asked moodily.

A hand landed on his shoulder. For some reason he didn't flinch as he usually did when touched by a female. Perhaps it was the distinct lack of anger coming through the ring, and the confusing maelstrom of feelings that included concern.

"I… did not realize you had these problems until I got here and spoke to the young Mistress of the House. My brother did not inform my family of problems or potential mates. When my grandfather, the King, became aware of a normal human that defeated one of the prodigies of our line… he took it as a sign. Keep in mind, Husband, that our line was founded by someone who was powerful enough to defeat a dragon as a human. Our family is powerful by just our human blood. And yet you came along and defeated a mixture of that? I wonder if you are even human."

Ranma frowned at her last statement. He didn't like the fact she called him 'husband' either.

"I ain't your husband." Ranma stated bluntly. The young woman's expression fell before recovering.

"I… apologize for the inconvenience, but what has happened has happened, Husband. Some things cannot be easily changed. Realize I am as bound as you are." She pointed at her ring on her ring finger.

"I, however, do not see that much of a problem, really."

Ranma blinked. Then blinked again. He carefully spoke, "You _are_ aware I have 2 engagements by family honor, and another by Amazon law? I can only marry one. Now I have one already claiming to be my wife?"

She looked at him oddly. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but it is not unheard of in this time for a prince or king to have multiple wives?"

"Um… no," Ranma began hesitantly, "But in this country, and most of the world, only recognizes marriage to one person at a time. I'm not some two-timing pervert that tries to date more than one woman. I definitely don't want to marry more than one. I don't think it is right to do that to a woman.

He grimaced, "Not to mention, even if I could find it in myself to do that, none of the others would accept it."

The dragon woman reflected in silence a moment as she sat down beside him. She was easily sitting as close as Akane used to before the last wedding attempt. "I think if they are not willing to compromise, then they do not care about you."

What she said somewhat struck a cord. Part of the reason he favored Akane is because she never directly tried to force him into anything. At best she just discouraged him from doing anything with anybody else.

"If they cared about you, they would try and make things easier for you. At the very least, they would not pressure you like they do. If they cared about your feelings, they wouldn't try and force you to chose one way or the other."

Ranma found himself nodding.

"If you present them the opportunity to resolve your and their problems for the best of all involved and it is not good enough for them… Well you gave them the chance, right? The dishonor would be on them for denying the resolution that satisfies both parties' honor. They have been using 'honor' only on their terms." She shook her head, "If you would not let people manipulate you so easily, you might have solved this ages ago."

"Best I can see, it is impossible to satisfy everyone." Ranma suddenly looked years older than he was as he continued, "It looks like only seppuku would solve everything…"

She placed her hand on his knee. "I'll help you solve your problems."

Ranma looked at her face and saw it as open to him and she as genuine. Even though he was idly aware of it through the ring, her expression made him sure she meant what she said. "Thanks, I guess. Even though honestly, I think you are just another problem."

An irritated look passed her face before she spoke. "I guess this would be a bad time to inform you that technically you already have a wife."

He looked at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"By Amazon law, you are married. Once the kiss of marriage is given… you are seen as married. The only issue is by not consummating it, you have not acknowledged it. Technically, every marriage is not official by almost every culture until consummated.

"Now whereas you have not acknowledged it, doesn't change the fact she is your wife in the eyes of her village. Even if you managed to send her home, she is unable to remarry. No one else would be accepted. Why do you think she hasn't given up? I don't think you understand their laws fully. Her husband being defeated by a second man enables her to give him the kiss of marriage and take him as a second …but it has to be validated by an elder. You have to be truly attempting to win or it is a false battle. Do you think it is even possible to find another strong enough to have a decent chance against you that she would marry? She did not have to give you the Kiss of Marriage, you know. But once given… it cannot be taken back. Did the elder not test you when she came?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, she attacked me out of the blue. Its how I met her actually."

"Exactly. So if you faked your battle with that Mousse fellow, she would know. Even if she hadn't fought you before, she would test both of you for the possibility. And the elders are not above going for maiming blows to ensure you are showing your full potential. You might get maimed or killed for your troubles.

"Now while as Shampoo is still in the strength range to probably still get defeated, it doesn't matter. You are who matters. It is to ensure that only stronger husbands are found. Why would you marry one weaker than the one you have? Sometimes, if there is a really strong male, like yourself, warriors will share a husband."

Ranma raised and eyebrow doubtfully. "Really?"

"I'm sure she did not inform you of this because she wants you all to herself. But the male has to prove himself by beating all the parties involved in the same battle. The 'catch' is this only applies to Amazons. Outsider females must defeat the Amazon wife to prove their worthiness to share her husband. They don't like that much, because the strongest wife is the first and head wife. It would be disgraceful to not be the head wife in a marriage with an outsider co-wife.

Ranma was glad that someone was finally explaining everything to him. The old ghoul was always vague as possible. All he could get out of her is, 'you must marry Shampoo.' "What if I was already married when I defeated her?"

"She either kills your wife, which is the preferable method to save face and the easiest, or defeats her and gets you to acknowledge, meaning consummate, the marriage. At this point even if you married Tendo Akane, she would still only need you to consummate, like now. Kasumi-san told me that she used the memory loss technique on her, which technically a defeat."

"So you are telling me it isn't a big deal for me to marry someone else, like Akane, but Shampoo doesn't want to share?"

"Precisely."

"What the 'Kiss of Death'?"

"Well, those are given when defeated by an outsider, but like the Kiss of Marriage, it has to be verified by an elder. It must be witnessed or verified to be held to the law. That is to prevent spiteful slaughter of someone weak and can't defend themselves. You can't go kill someone because they defeated you if it isn't witnessed or verified like the Kiss of Marriage. Their laws aren't quite as barbaric as they are made out to be, although they are made to ensure growth in strength. The Kiss of Marriage promotes strength in blood, and the Kiss of Death promotes improvement of the warrior and remove a possible threat to the village. The Kiss of Death, _can_ be issued to a male. In fact, it has to if he is not worthy of marriage."

"So you're saying she was forced to marry or kill me?"

"Precisely. So if you were a rapist or the like who was looking to take advantage of the law…."

"…you'd be killed as punishment."

"By the hands of the person you violated. Isn't that true justice? Not to mention it helps repair some of the fear instilled by overcoming the creator of it."

Ranma fidgeted. Rape wasn't a subject he was comfortable with. More so because he understood better than most males, having a female body.

"You realize that despite all she has done, she really isn't all that bad. She could have killed you or Tendo Akane instead of going the route she is going."

Ranma frowned. "No… I didn't think of that."

"She cannot move on, anymore than you have been able to."

"What'd I do about the engagements my father gave me? I can't marry the both of them by Japanese law…even if they allowed me to still have Shampoo…. and you."

The dragon looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is it not true that she did not own her dowry when your father stole it? Kasumi-san mention she had gambled it away or something of the like…"

"But she still spent years acting as a boy and searching for me…"

"Do you….like her Ranma?"

"As a friend. I really wished she didn't try and be with me like every other girl that I've met. I really have no friends." Ranma felt sympathy from the girl.

"Well, if she still is your friend, I think she should be able to understand and accept that, if you explained it to her…"

"I think she'd hate me…. I really don't want that…"

"If she was your truly your friend, she would respect your wishes and your feelings, Ranma. You cannot make everyone happy in life. It is a fool's errand to try."

"I guess you're right… but…"

"Ranma. At least try."

"….alright."

The young princess stood and dusted off her clothes.

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"We are bonded, Husband," she responded, turning her ring with her opposite hand. "I'll leave you to think on things…."

*****

Ranma eased through his window, he kept it open for times like this. Hopefully, no one was waiting in his room…. Wait. He still wasn't used to the stupid ring. He should have known she was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, husband," She stated serenely.

"What're you doing here?" Ranma hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere. _Ever_. So the sooner you accept it, the better."

Ranma grumbled quietly. "Where am I s'pposed to sleep? You're in my futon."

"Where else would I be?"

Ranma blinked slowly, then regarded her with a hooded gaze.

"Do not worry, I know you are not ready for anything of a…more pleasant nature yet. I'm clothed." She pulled back the sheets and patted beside her. She was wearing a sheer nightgown that didn't honestly leave anything to the imagination. She was better built than Herb's female form that he saw the time he attacked him at the hot springs. He blushed.

"I can't do that… I'll just sleep on the floor…."

He proceeded to lay down a couple of feet away from the futon. The dragon sighed. She calmly stood and strode over to her husband, taking hold of his wrist. She drug him into the futon and settled behind him. He immediately flushed. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up to his back with a sigh.

"I've been waiting for the time I had a mate to do this with for a long time." Ranma calmed with the sympathy that flooded him at her tone. She suddenly squeezed him and he felt her face press against his back. A flood of sadness flew through the ring. "I've been lonely so long…my family is sparse and not very loving. Strength comes before everything. The females, like myself, are required to have their mates chosen by their elders or brothers. This ring was worn long before you received yours. My family could have decided to give its partner to anyone. I'm a lot older than I look, Ranma. We dragon-lings don't age much past maturity. I suspect that full-blooded dragons don't die by natural causes. We also don't reproduce often. It must be a carry over from a dragon. Every year we are able to conceive for a month. Perhaps it is the longer life that stretches out our reproductive cycle. Doing the math… A normal woman's cycle is monthly. If the time-period my cycle is related to the time-period of a human's cycle… One month of human 'aging' would be 1 year for me. The considering the average human lifespan is about 80.…It comes out to be almost 1000 years."

Ranma felt her wipe her tears on his shirt as she continued, "I only have my brother, who was only born recently, my parents, and my grandparents. My brother was separated to the Training Grounds once he was weaned, and forbidden female contact. My grandparents, the Queen and King, are almost as old as the Musk people. The King is the original offspring of the Dragon-turned-woman, and the founder of the Musk as a Dynasty. The Queen is the result of the rings we created. All of the non-ring descendants were banished so there would be no wars over the throne and bloodline. I suspect they have bred into the Amazons, among other people. It explains why the Amazon elders live so long and obsess over their bloodlines. Then again, since they were banished, there is no telling how long their life-spans would be, being less dragon than the current royal family. My parents are busy with affairs of the kingdom, preparing to take over. Besides, they aren't my friends who I can share my deepest secrets with. They are my parents."

Ranma let her cry on him. He was a sucker for crying girls so he couldn't find it in himself to push her away. He sighed when she eventually cried her way to sleep. He followed her shortly.

****

"R-Ranma?"

The boy in question awoke to a questioning voice. He blinked to see Akane standing in his door with the standard bucket of water. He realized he felt warm and more comfortable than usual. He made to move to sit up and found his movement arrested by arms wrapped around him. Someone was holding him to their chest.

Ranma attempted to defend himself. "Um….this isn't what it looks like!"

He heard a delicate yawn and a last squeeze before the arms around him released their hold to stretch. Ranma took the opportunity to sit up. He looked down to see a beautiful face smiling up at him serenely.

_She looks in better spirits than she was yesterday….maybe she really need that cry_ Ranma thought. She looked… contented.

"RANMA!"

Whoops. Times up.

He felt a surge of harmful intent and he braced for impact. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. He figured it was safe to crack an eye open. He found Akane gaping at the end of a stick that probably used to be her mallet. His 'wife' was sitting up with her hand lit with a ki-blade, paused in the air in a follow through. She was glaring, un-amusedly, at his uncut fiancée.

"Why are you attacking my Husband?"

Akane sputtered incoherently for a moment, not used to being challenged before replying, "Because he's being a pervert!"

"So sleeping in a bed with his wife is perverted?"

"You are _not_ his wife!"

"Are you?"

"No! Who would want to marry that pervert anyways?!"

"Then why are you attacking him?"

Akane was at an obvious loss of words. No one had ever question her motives before. She always thought they were self-evident. Her jaw dropped in confusion before her eyes started welling with tears… She took off running.

Ranma made to give chase but was stopped by a hand on his risk. "Let me go! I gotta go talk to her!"

She shook her head. "Why were you going to let her hit you?"

Ranma was at a loss. "Because I usually deserve it!"

She frowned at him. "Do you really?" She responded cryptically. "Do you always let her hit you?"

"Um…."

"I'll take that as a yes…." She paused. "You know you are only training her to take her anger out on whatever she gets upsets her instead of learning how to deal with it, right?"

"She only hits me!"

She sighed. "Ranma. I know how you feel about her. I can feel it."

"I don't like that tomboy!"

She regarded him with a lidded gaze, tapping her ring. He coughed in a poor attempt to cover the awkwardness.

"She is jealous. But she can't admit it to herself. The same way you can't admit you might like her."

"What!?"

"You both are being stupid. But honestly, I think that her pride is too much to work out between you two anyway. She is just too insecure, assuming this is a regular occurrence. Not to mention I suspect you two are more alike than is healthy."

"What!? Whaddya mean by that?"

"Husband…. If you talked to a pretty girl that she didn't know, what would she do?"

"She would….." He trailed off.

"Do you think that marrying her would change that?"

He actually thought for a moment… and doubted it. He was sure she realized that he was going to go through the wedding with her if they did not end up having unexpected visitors. Yet, she still hit him and accused him of chasing other women. He had killed for her and saved her countless times, and yet she still thinks that he is doing something with the other girls. He has never given into marrying Shampoo, even when his curse was locked in the beginning! He risked never being a man again! Why couldn't she ever notice that? Why didn't she ever acknowledge that? He was starting to get mad just thinking about it. She flat-out did not trust him.

"She doesn't trust me…" he mumbled, "I'm not sure if she ever would."

She yanked him down and pulled him into an impromptu hug. He shook his head, trying to pull away, but she held fast. Slowly his token protests died off.

"I'm not crying," He mumbled into her shoulder, "Real men don't cry."

She held him for a few moments longer before….

"RANMA! How dare you make my little girl cry!" Stomping followed his cry as he came to catch Ranma breaking out of an embrace with the dragon girl. His head fell, and his face was obscured by his hair. "Ranma," He began in a detached voice, devoid of recognition or fondness, "You are not welcome in this home until you get rid of that girl, and apologize."

He turned and walked away.

"Ranma-kun!" Nabiki's voice wafted into the room as she approached footsteps reached his ears, "What is going on up….." She trailed off as she saw the girl from yesterday in Ranma's room. She could only imagine what it looked like. But this wasn't any different from Shampoo's antics. Normally Akane would storm off in anger, not tears. But then she noticed Akane's mallet head laying on the floor. She met the eyes of the newcomer and picked up what she needed to know on her still open face. "I see."

Apparently the new girl didn't put up with Akane abusing the object of her affections. Akane didn't appear to be harmed, so she must have just prevented the attack. She grudgingly admitted that it was tactful.

"What happened?"

Ranma's head lowered shamefully and the new girl frowned at his demeanor before turning back to Nabiki.

"Your sister attempted to attack my husband. I removed her weapon."

Nabiki frowned. She couldn't fault her on that. From her point of view the action was just.

"Saotome, why did you allow someone to raise a hand to my sister? I thought you are supposed to be protecting her." She didn't like it when people didn't respond in the ways she was used to. It made them less easy to manipulate and less predictable. He should have flipped out to someone raising a hand to his sister.

"I was too busy flinching and expecting pain, Nabiki." Ranma said. "I don't see what the problem is anyway. She wasn't hurt."

"The _problem_ is you sent her out crying. You did not even follow her to apologize."

Ranma shook his head derisively. "What is the point Nabiki? It won't fix anything. Not really. Do you honestly believe this'll stop happening? That she won't continue hitting me for things even less incriminating? How does she even know if Reia snuck in here while I slept or not? Shampoo has done it more than once. Regardless of what really happened, I'll get hit, and I'll be in the wrong, even if I really wasn't."

Nabiki didn't like were this was going.

"Reia had a good point. Do you really think this will end if I married Akane? Even if the other fiancées left me alone, do you really think anything will change? I want your honest opinion Nabiki. If you can say yes, then I'll go apologize."

Nabiki's mouth open and shut. This girl was actually getting Ranma to think. How this girl became so influential in only a day was astounding. Nabiki did pride herself on not lying, especially to a upfront question. Not to mention that this seemed one of the worst occasions to lie.

"You never know right?" She shrugged. Nabiki was proud of how she managed to not allow her voice waver.

"That's not an answer, Nabiki. Well, not a direct one. After all, you always said that 'it isn't about what people say, but about what they don't' , right?"

Nabiki frowned at this thoughtful Ranma. It seemed like he was suddenly picking up on things that a normal person would have picked up on a while ago. Reia couldn't be the only cause of that. There were times you would explain something directly and simply to Ranma, and he still will not get the concept. She took note of the increasing streaks in his hair and … were his ears becoming pointy? Dragons are known to be extremely intelligent, compared to the average human, in myth. Perhaps…

_Drat, I suppose I can't predict Ranma anymore. At least not while he's changing._

"I'm glad you remember the tidbits of knowledge I gave you."

Nabiki turned on heel and left.

"I don't like her very much, Ranma. Her aura just screams, 'don't trust me.' Or at least, her motives."

Ranma nodded. "She is very good at getting people to do what she wants. Some more than others…. Like me."

The princess frowned. "Where to now, husband?"

Ranma sighed at her title for him. "I guess I'm going to my mom's. I suspect you are going to follow even if I don't want you to."

She shook her head. "You don't mind me as much as you say you do, Ranma."

He began indignantly, "How would you know…." He trailed off. "Dumb question." Pause. "You still annoy me."

She found herself doing something she hasn't done since she was a child. She stuck her tongue out at him. It seemed appropriate for some odd reason.


	3. Another Amazon Wife!

CHAPTER 3 - Another Amazon Wife?

(A/N: this is like the 3rd time in 24 hours that i've had to edit html text and replace the special character set. If there is missing or odd puctuation... it is because apparently did some sort of software update the seems to strip the use of the special character sets used in advanced word processors. Such as quotation marks that actually curve to contain the text, the similar one-stroke accent marks, and I'm just now finding out, the three dot (...) character. So if you see any missing punctuation... it is probably not my fault. Odd enough, I did not have that problem when I uploaded the first two chapters. Take a moment to notice the difference in the quotation marks between chapters 1&2 and 3&4)

Ranma and Reia arrived at the door to the small and modest home of his mother. It was even smaller than the first time, because funds were tight. The fiancée brigade took it down. He knocked hesitantly on the door.

It slid open to reveal his father.

"Boy! Soun called me and told me you would probably show up here, looking to stay here after the disgrace you brought on this family. I see the girl is still with you!," Genma began crying in an exaggerated and dramatized fashion. "Oh, what ever have I done to deserve such a worthless girl for a son? I--"

It's a Bird! It's a Plane! No, It's Panda-Man!

Genma never got to see the Nerima skyline often, but he was currently having a refresher tour. Ranma slipped off his shoes and called out.

"Mom?"

He blinked and his mom was in front of him. "GAH!" Ranma yelled in surprise. The boy's mother seemed nonplussed. "Don't do that to me!" Ranma screeched while calming his pounding heart. His mother merely shrugged.

"Let me take a good look at my daughter...." Nodoka flittered around the dragon-girl, taking her figure, clothes, and manner in.

She stopped between Ranma and Reia with a thoughtful finger to her chin. She turned to her son.

"She's not expecting yet, is she?"

Ranma's response violently caught in his throat, his face flushing and appearing to choke on air. Luckily for him, his wife' was not as easily flustered. She bowed to the Saotome matriarch and spoke, "Not yet, Honored Mother. Hopefully soon."

Ranma just sputtered. His mother's face, however, lit up with delight.

"Oh my! I knew my manly son wouldn't have disappointed me. She is so polite and beautiful. She also looks to have good childbearing hips!" She clasped her hands and spun in ecstasy. "I'm sure the grandbabies will be rolling in!"

No response from the incoherent Ranma. The only sign of living was the occasional twitch. Reia smiled.

"We came to ask if we could stay here, since Tendo-san did not approve of me..."

Nodoka waved it off with a hand. "He is just too uptight. It is perfectly fine for a manly son like mine to have more than one woman. For as traditional as Tendo-kun pretends to be, he does have some odd notions..." She scoffed. "As if he would expect my exceptionally manly son to only have one of his daughters....It's... It's... laughable!" She started to lead her into the house. "Come. I haven't had the chance to refurnish my son's room since his women caused such a ruckus. Honestly... to be so jealous! My son is more than enough man for all of them! I'm sure I have an extra large futon in a closet somewhere you and my son can use...."

******

Ukyo noticed that neither Akane or Ranma was at school and took a trip by the dojo to find out that their father kicked Ranma out due to a new fiancée. Apparently she was found in her Ranchan's room.

"I can't wait until I get my hands on that hussy. Taking advantage of my innocent Ranchan!"

She began a search of the usual campsites, then decided to check his mother's place. Hopefully she still was not mad about destroying her home...

*****

Shampoo did not see her Airen walking with kitchen destroyer that morning. In fact, she did not even see kitchen destroyer walking to school. She decided to quickly get to the bottom of this odd change in pattern.

She arrived at the Tendo dojo to find out, for a small fee, what had happened. Her Airen should know better than to sleep with anyone other than his wife Shampoo!

****

Ranma sat at the table watching his mother and his wife' chit chat like watching a game of tennis. His head continuously snapped back and forth, following the conversation.

"... So you are the Princess of an ancient kingdom of Martial Artists? That is just the sort of thing I'd expect from my strong son. He is quite proficient in the arts. It is no surprise he caught the interest of such a kingdom."

"Yes... He defeated my brother in combat. My brother is a prodigy if there ever was one. He is also exceptionally powerful for a dragon-ling at his age! He is only twenty! My father was that strong only after half a century!"

Nodoka nodded sagely. "He is my son. My family is descended from an old line of samurai. We weren't as well known as the others, because we did not involve ourselves much in the Era of Warring States. My family was always more focused on improving their skill."

"A noble cause, Mother. I'm glad that I will be bringing such strong blood into my line," Reia responded flatteringly.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ranma, my son, could you see who that is?"

Ranma nodded dumbly and went to the door. How fast his mom was coming to like Reia was creeping him out. It'd be all the harder to get rid of her.

He opened the door to see Ukyo, Shampoo appeared to be coming through the gate. He shut the door.

"Ranma! You idiot!"

The door flew off its hinges and into Ranma.

****

The Saotome matriarch frowned. "My son should be able to keep his women under better control than this. I just heard something break." She stood quickly and shuffled down the hall quickly in her kimono. The dragon princess followed.

As the princess came into view of the front door, she made eye contact with the Okonomiyaki chef. The chef, growled. "YOU!" The cross-dresser took a threatening step forward.

"Stop this nonsense, now!" The Saotome matriarch's tone brooked no argument. The girl took a step back and crossed her arms angrily. "I will not have this house further damaged than it already is!"

"Airen! What you do with other womans?"

"That includes you!" The mother snapped.

Shampoo's charge fizzled out.

"Mother," Reia said, lightly while placing a hand on her arm. "Let me help."

Ranma's mother smiled at the dragon, before turning a glare at the girls. "At least someone has the conduct becoming of a woman!"

Ukyo looked abashed. Shampoo frowned.

Reia could distinguish the Amazon right away. "Shan Pu. I challenge you for the right to be Ranma's wife."

Shampoo blinked. Apparently this one knew of her laws. As much as people believed you can challenge an Amazon to a fight for anything... you really can't if it doesn't explicitly say so in the law. You cannot take someone's husband by challenge... Shampoo had lied on a few occasions in fights with the other girls. The union would mean nothing if you can pass it around like a cheap bowl. However... you can _add _yourself to a marriage. It is a warrior's responsibility to get the best sire she can... even if that sire is someone else's husband. Hell, technically you only need the head wife's approval. Some sisters and warriors are so close they share even their men. Unluckily for Shampoo. Reia knows about that little law. She licked her lips before responding the only way she could. "Shampoo accept!" The Amazon took a graceful leap into the air, finishing with a back flip over the fence.

"W-What?" Ukyo sputtered. She had no idea what was going on.

Ranma took that time to recover and pushed the door off of his once prone body. He sat up and shook the cobwebs out of his head. Reia walked by him. "What's going on?"

Reia answered, "I just challenged Shan Pu to a marriage duel."

"You mean..."

"Yes, like I told you about, Ranma."

Ranma felt like his head was spinning. If she fought her, he'd have two girls after him due to the Amazons... they would end up working together. Ranma didn't know how to handle that.

"I told you that I would help you Ranma. I admit I'm being selfish, but like I said... If someone cares about you they'd try to make it easier on you. You might not like having more than one wife...but at least they won't be fighting over you when I'm done..."

She walked to the doorway, Ukyo stepped out the way; the dragon's regal demeanor automatically causing her to move before she thought about it. The dragon paused. "And don't you think it's about time that you talked to her?"

Ranma blinked as she strode out the door. "Talked to..." He made eye contact with the girl in question. "...Ucchan."

Ranma moved to sit in Indian-style in the hallway. He looked down at his lap.

"Ranma... what did she mean by more than one wife'?" He voice had an edge to it.

"Ukyo." The lack of her nickname gave the chef pause, "You are my friend, right?"

"Of course, Ranchan..."

"Then why are you forcing yourself on me like everyone else?"

Ukyo sputtered before responding. "Y-You ruined my life you jackass! You owe me! It is because you running out on me that this happened!"

"Is that my fault Ukyo?" Ranma calmly replied.

"Of course!"

"Did you ever realize that I didn't know you were a girl until you found me again? I was never told of the engagement, or asked about it. I never asked for it." Ranma's expression became wistful, "I was happy when I saw you again because I thought here is someone who will help me out and be there for me...' ...But you turned out to be like everyone else."

"R-Ranchan. What are you saying...?"

"Ukyo, do you really care about me so little you would force me into a marriage? You are the person I've known the longest."

"Force you?" Ukyo repeated softly, her resolve floundering before recovering. "It's not my fault we are engaged! We have to marry!"

Ranma looked at her finally and quirked his head to the side questioningly. "What about the Tendo agreement?"

"That doesn't matter!"

Ranma sighed. "What makes yours more valid than that?"

Ukyo gapped before finding an answer, although not the correct one. "I'm the cute fiancée!"

"Technically, how either of us feel doesn't matter, right? It's family honor. Whether I like you think you're the cutest or not, doesn't matter. Whether you like me or not doesn't matter. Even if you hated me we would have to marry, right?"

Ukyo nodded, thinking that the argument was going in her favor, but Ranma continued, "So, how we feel, or what we say doesn't matter?" Ranma continued.

Ukyo nodded again. "Of course not. You have to marry me."

"I didn't know friends' disregarded each others' feelings."

Ukyo had nothing to say to that. She started to feel herself lose this argument.

"What makes your engagement more valid?"

"...." Ukyo found herself at a loss of words. She couldn't respond normally to this line of thinking. Ironically enough it was usually the one she used against him. Along with guilt tripping him...which he appeared to start using. "...Well... because you want to marry me?" She finished as a question instead of a statement, her confidence waning.

"Why don't you ask me what I want, Ukyo? You've never asked me before. Only assumed or told me."

Ukyo licked her lips. "Um... what do you want?"

"A friend." Ranma stated with finality. It took a moment for those words to sink in.

Ukyo took a step back. "B-But...."

"I guess I have no choice but to marry you, right? Somehow. Forget the Tendo's honor."

Ukyo responded with a wavering voice, "Exactly." Her voice cheered up. "I'm glad you see it my way, Ranchan."

This conversation was telling him a lot about his childhood friend he rather had not have known. Maybe his mother would know how to solve all this Japanese engagements. She was the expert' on it.

"Mother?"

The woman in question blinked out of the trance she fell into following the conversation. She never really heard her son's point-of-view before. "Yes?"

"How could I handle both of the agreements? Is there anyway? Anyway at all?"

Nodoka paused, carefully considering her words. She had figured this out a while ago actually...when she finally got the whole story. She still wasn't happy with her husband, but found that it wasn't completely unsalvageable. After all, he did find her son a wonderful concubine in Shampoo. "Well, Son, Ukyo is registered as a boy, correct? She'd have to be to attend the all boys school. I was going to get your female side adopted in to the family. It'd be a lot of paperwork, and we'd say we found you in China when your father took you there. You'd marry Ukyo as a girl. I don't like it... but it satisfies their family honor and is legal through that loophole."

Ukyo sputtered. "Y-You expect me to share, Ranchan?! Are you crazy?!"

Nodoka regarded her coolly. "It is the _only_ was to satisfy everyone's honor."

"I couldn't share him! He's mine!"

Ranma frowned at her term of ownership. "Nobody _owns_ me Ukyo."

Ukyo seemed to have picked up on the fact she said something wrong. "Sorry, Ranchan.. But I'm a one woman- one man kind of girl."

Ranma nodded, "However, as I stated earlier... what we want isn't considered in family honor. I'm willing to accept it, to make everyone happy. Are you?"

She gaped at him for a whole minute. "We can find a way so it can just be me and you."

Ranma shook his head. "It's been two years. I'm sure you've thought on it. It has been plenty of time. Have you found one yet?"

She slowly shook her head.

"So, _Ucchan_, are you ready to be my husband?"

Ukyo shook her head in denial. There had to be a way... there had to be.... She couldn't deal with other woman sharing her husband. It was... disgusting. Tears hit the floor. Ranma and his mother politely looked away. "I can't, Ranchan. I can't share you."

The Saotome matriarch figured she would say what her son couldn't. "That's your choice, Kounji-san."

"Lets run away, Ranchan.... You and me! Forget all this honor stuff." She forced him to meet her glistening eyes as she pleaded, "Please?"

Ranma broke eye contact. "You know I don't run away, Ucchan. Saotome Ranma, never loses," Ranma responded without the fervor that normally accompanied that statement.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Ukyo began wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Yeah."

"Fun while it lasted... it was a good dream. But I guess all dreams have to come to an end. We have to wake up sometime, huh?"

Ranma mutely nodded. That statement hit harder home that he'd have liked. _I... apologize for the inconvenience, but what has happened has happened, Husband. Some things cannot be easily changed.'_

"I'll see you around, huh?"

"Yeah. See ya around."

Ukyo ran off, hoping over the fence. Ranma watched, empty. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his reflection.

"My Son, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Believe me that I did not wish for this to happen." She sighed before leaning down to give him a squeeze. "But if it is any consolation... I'm proud of you son."

Ranma nodded.

****

Shampoo was not liking this battle. The woman was as hard to hit as Ranma, except she seemed to move in ways that a human should not be able to. It was too fluid. Almost animalistic. She decided holding back would be against her. She descended in a downward punch that she expected to be dodged. It was a feint. He finger extended right before reaching the ground.

"Bakkusai Tenketsu!"

She did it at an angle so most of the debris would go towards her challenger. Her challenger did not move, but glowed and the debris seemed to slide over something that was almost invisible. Shampoo cursed. She _could not_ lose to an outsider like this!

She decided to use the chestnut fist that she recently learned from great grandmother and found all of her attacks deflected... with one hand. Shampoo pulled out a bonbori and her favorite curved sword, shaped similarly to a machete. Using the bonbori, she swung and a mostly vertical downward blow to force her opponent sideways and into the sword. She swung with a mighty horizontal swing. She did not like attempting to skewer people, she had never killed, but this was not an opponent she could beat without _trying_ to kill her.

Shampoo found herself spinning when her sword met no resistance and completed her spin a couple of paces away. She had automatically went straight into a stance. She eyed her opponent and found that she had a blade of ki on her hand, and appeared to not have moved past a sidestep to avoid the bonbori. Shampoo realized her sword was light. She glanced at the blade, reluctant to break her eyes from her opponent and found the majority of her blade was gone. She growled in frustration. That was her favorite sword!

She move her eyes back to her opponent... to find her breath caught in her throat as she found a blade of life-energy to her jugular.

"Do you yield?" The newcomer said in a surprisingly calm and unflustered voice. She did not seem to be out of breath like Shampoo.

Shampoo started to protest; she never quit until her last breath! "Shampoo never....." She failed to complete her sentence as her bonbori was brought to her head by Reia's unoccupied hand with ruthless force.

****

Shampoo groggily awoke, her eyes taking a moment to focus. She found head in the lap of her foe. Shampoo looked away in shame before cupping the girls cheek. She kissed the dragon once each check, and finished with one on her forehead.

"Shampoo accept as fellow wife. Welcome, Sister."

************************

Next Chapter: Find out why Ranma's mom is such a psycho! Lol. It'll be out soon. I just need to proofread it a time or two more. I'll get it out soon as an apology for this short chapter.

Author's Notes:

I was someone surprised at the resounding amount of reviews on this story in such a short time. And on top of that the story alerts on this story is probably 10-20 times that. Thank you. Honestly, to let all of you know... I don't tend to read the reviews to a story too often while I'm working on it(exceptions are my favorite authors actually. It tickles me pink that they read my stuff too!) For this simple reason...

__

"Readers will absolutely love a completed work but will invariably pick apart and attempt to destroy it if given a hand in its creation." - Ozzallos

So no-one be offended if you expected replies from me or something. I'll read your review.... eventually.

But... Since some of said respected authors mentioned something about "Mary Sue" ... which I had no idea what that meant but easily picked up in context clues... (YAY! I read at a 12th grade level! ;p ). I thought about it. And yes, stories that have some random new character come in and solve their problems in a rush are ... distasteful and sounds like a children's story. So I flinched away from the computer, ready to scrap all my following work... then realized I took it far too literally. I _almost _responded improperly. You see, you can spin _anything_ to appear different. It is all in how you deliver. The problem with "Mary Sue" stories is that they just start slashing away problems like cutting a knot apart, instead of untangling it. They have no real ... conflict' as to use the writing term. No real journey is in the story, whether literal or emotional. So... I began to think.... Just because some of Ranma's honor/women problems get solved... does that actually solve everything? Happily ever after? Heh. Foolish of you to think so. Perhaps the story truly starts... in the end? Young padawons, that one, ponder.

Ironically enough, if it wasn't for the "Mary Sue" statement... I wouldn't have been properly motivated to overcome that little mental block in writing capacity. This story, also sadly enough, would have probably ended up very similar to a "Mary Sue" otherwise. Now I have idea where to go... just to see if I can. But I will persevere and use these weak threads to form a mighty story! BWAHAHAHAAA. Turning a weakness into strength is a virtue!


	4. Method to A Mothers Madness

Ranma and his mother's moment was interrupted by approaching footsteps. Ranma raised his head to find Reia with her arm Shampoo's back, urging her forward. The girl watched her feet as she approached. The pair came to a stop right in the doorway.

Reia cleared her throat. "Ahem. Shampoo, you have something to say?"

Shampoo shuffled on her feet like a scolded little girl. "Shampoo accept dragon-girl as fellow wife."

Ranma met Reia's eyes, and she smiled at him.

"Shampoo," Reia began, "Why don't you go help mother get our room ready?"

"Yes, Big-sister."

Nodoka quickly recovered from her confusion and gathered the Amazon into the house. Ranma heard his mother mutter, "I'm not sure the futon will be big enough for three...."

"You happy?" Ranma spat.

A look of irritation crossed the dragon girl's face before smoothing. She pulled Ranma to his feet and took him in a huge. He half-heartedly tried to push her away, but the dragon girl was probably a little stronger than Ryouga. Ranma found it surprisingly soothing to be held by a girl without the immediate fear of being bashed for it. Not that he needed it or anything....

"Didn't go so well?" She mumbled soothingly.

"No... not at all."

"So... she still trying to...."

She felt Ranma shake his head in her embrace.

"She will eventually be okay. Don't worry."

"I still feel bad. She... had it pretty bad for me."

"Shhh. I know."

****

Shampoo left shortly to go get ready to move in at the direction of her new sister, and inform her great grandmother. Ranma's father had shown back up, but was quickly subdued by a katana wielding mother and sent away without dinner. Dinner was rather somber.

Eventually it was time to go to bed. Ranma's mother showed him and his new wife to the room they were going to sleep in.

"Now, don't worry about making too much noise, Son. I sleep just as hard as your father." She teased.

Ranma flushed as his mother shut the door behind them and listened to her footsteps retreat down the hall. Reia pulled out her bundle from weapon space' and unrolled it. She pulled out her nightgown and began undressing.

"W-What are you d-doing!?" Ranma squeaked.

"Getting ready to sleep. What does it look like?"

"But I'm in here!"

"You are my husband."

"..." Ranma quickly looked away, peeking every once and again. Yep, better than Herb's girl form.

****

Ranma was awoke by his mother, who seemed disappointed for some reason. He was up earlier than usual because of the long trek from his mother's to school. Reia decided to accompany him.

They were walking silently until Ranma jumped away, sensing an attack. He felt Reia recognize it, but she didn't dodge. Instead she was moving in a flurry of motion against a green and brown blur. It was the old ghoul, judging by the movements and the aura.

Suddenly the motion stopped. Reia stood in an odd stance that heavily leaned on her rear foot, and the old ghoul balanced on her staff, regarding the girl coolly.

"It appears that you have defeated my great-granddaughter, Princess Reia." Cologne's tone wasn't impolite, but it was far from friendly.

"So are you and Son-in-Law coming to China soon, then?" Cologne asked with a hint of hope.

Reia smiled, seemingly oblivious to the elder's displeasure. She shook her head. "I don't think Ranma wants to leave Japan anytime soon. Maybe in a decade or so, we'll visit."

The Matriarch frowned. "You know you put me in quite the pickle. It is all but impossible for Shampoo to become my heir when she is not Head Wife in her own marriage."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I did not know." It did not sound very genuine. Which was not completely a lie. She didn't know Shampoo was anyone's heir. She did know, however, that not being head wife in your marriage wasn't something to brag about.

"Hmph," the Amazon scoffed. "I would just train Shampoo to beat you and claim first wife...but you are a lot older than you appear. Eh, Dragon?" The elder's eyes narrowed, "And, regrettably, my progeny is not as gifted as Son-in-Law. She couldn't do it in a normal lifetime. Maybe if she lived to be as old as me... But that is still not taking into consideration your own improvement, eh?"

The princess said nothing.

"As distasteful as it is, Daughter-in-law, welcome to the family."

Reia bowed. "I apologize for any inconvenience, Honored Grandmother."

"I'm too old for transparent ass kissing, dearie."

Reia didn't seem to outwardly respond to the barb. She merely stood from her bow.

"But then again, you'd understand better than most," Cologne stated cryptically. "Call me Cologne."

Perhaps she could groom her Granddaughter Perfume. Although, it'd be harder to break her in since she was raised by her parents and not herself like Shampoo. The elder sighed.

"I supposed I never should have expected any plan to come out unscathed with Son-in-law involved." She bounced off.

"What was that about, Reia?"

Reia didn't break her gaze from the direction the elder departed. "She was verifying the defeat, Ranma. I told you Kisses and Challenges involving the law have to be verified to be recognized. Grandmother is not happy with the fact I'm First Wife."

"Huh. What's that?" Ranma asked as they continued walking.

"In Amazon marriages it is the woman who is in head of the family, much like traditionally the male is here in Japan. However, in the case of multiple wives, only one may be the head; the First Wife. Because I defeated her and proved myself the strongest... I am in charge of the marriage in Amazon eyes. It does not look good for Shampoo to not be Head Wife in a marriage with an outsider woman.

Reia turned to Ranma and smiled, "And you are in luck. As First Wife, I have last say family decisions. Meaning, we don't have to go to China because you are married to Shampoo. That is my decision, not hers."

Ranma's eyes widened in surprise. "I always kinda thought I'd have to move to China if I ever married her. I really didn't want to live in their village."

"Well, Ranma, you would have if you had married _only_ her by Amazon law, or just her and Tendo Akane, since she would have Head Wife over her."

"Oh. I guess that's kind of a relief. Still don't want to marry anyone though..."

Reia frowned. "I'm starting to see why that girl hits you all the time," she growled. "Stop complaining about everything! Deal!"

Ranma turned his nose up at her. She growled and almost lost her composure. She took a deep, calming breath and let it out in a sigh. Her dragon temper was bound to eventually catch up with her. She managed to keep it under wraps so far because it would aggravate the situation. She really has to have some patience; her husband was younger than her by far.

Eventually the pair came to an intersection where they met with the youngest Tendo daughter. Ranma noticed her first, seeing her in a sadly introspective mood.

"Yo, Akane!" Ranma said in greeting, breaking the young girls introspection. She made eye contact before her eyes flickered to the Princess walking beside him.

"Why is that girl still with you, Ranma?!" She said in an angry tone.

Ranma shrugged. "She won't leave."

"Why don't you tell her to get lost? Isn't there some Martial Arts competition for this one that gets you out of the engagement, like all the others?"

Reia interrupted, "We are not, engaged', we are married'."

Akane frowned. "That so?" She responded in a frosty voice before continuing angrily, "Well, I don't want to see your face until you get rid of her!"

Akane stomped ahead.

"Is she always this angry?"

"Yeah."

"You realize she's jealous, right?"

Ranma scoffed. "You try telling her that. It doesn't help she never listens to me. She acts like a asked for all these girls chasin' me."

****

Ranma left the dragon girl at the gate and went to class. Akane made it a point to not acknowledge his presence.

The young Tendo thought. _That baka! He's such a pervert always chasing other girls._ _How our parents expect me to marry him is beyond me! They should have raised him better. _Akane grimaced, _I suppose his mother would have made it worse if he hadnt left on that training trip._

Everyone paused when Ranma entered behind Akane, and immediately noticed the a difference in his appearance.

"Hey, Ranma? What happened to your hair? You getting old already?" Hiroshi chuckled, "Maybe since you are like 20 times as strong as a normal person, you age 20 times as fast?"

Ranma scowled at him, before sighing. "No. Just some stupid dragon magic, turning me into one."

Daisuke's mouth flapped like a fishes beside his buddy. "But...but... Dragons don't really exist!" He shouted incredibly. "Do they?" He looked at Hiroshi and then back at Ranma, waiting for an answer.

"Well, tell that to the guy that descended from one and tried to bury under Mount Horai."

Everyone started whispering and Ranma caught, "You know what? I think I did hear that a mysterious explosion that blew up that mountain."

Hiroshi shook his head. "Only you man... only you...." He left the rest unsaid, as he pat Ranma on the back.

The teacher came in shortly and began the school day.

Akane noticed that Ukyo wasn't in class today. She wanted to ask Ranma about it, the pervert probably would know, always chasing her, but she was currently not speaking to him.

Suddenly the door to the classroom flung open in a flourish, gaining everyone's attention.

"Tell me my ears doth not deceive me! Tell me, my love, that it is true that the sorcerer no longer stays at your humble residence!"

Akane sputtered before shouting. "That pervert decided to chase another woman!"

Ranma felt a sudden change in the rooms aura. He found all the girls looking at him in disgust and the boys looking at him in jealousy.

"Another one?" One of the boys muttered.

"How dare you treat Akane-chan that way! Always flaunting women around your fiancée!"

Ranma shrank back from the accusations. "Hey! You think I asked for it!" The continued glare from the girls made him realize it fell on deaf ears.

"Now we shall be married, my fierce tigress!"

"Happo-go-yen satsu!"

Too bad Kuno decided to interrupt class during the young disciplinarian's period.

****

"Argh." Ranma groaned as he slipped off his slippers at his mother's house. It had been a long day. Ranma had to deal with Nabiki telling everyone about his dragon problem...for a small fee. To top it off, he had seen no sign of Ucchan. He wanted to know how she was taking it, but Ranma wasn't sure he was ready to face her again just yet. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Son! Your Chinese girlfriend has finished moving in!"

Ranma blanched. He did not think he could deal with _living_ with the over-amorous Amazon. It'd be a challenge to keep his virtue at this rate.

"Airen! So, so happy to finally live with husband!"

Ranma grumbled to himself, "I'm not your damn husband."

Ranma arrived in the living room to find his mother sipping tea with the girls. "Shampoo tells me she is quite the warrior prodigy in her home village. Just the sort of girl I'd expect my manly son to be courting."

Ranma felt his mother was just eating this up. Hopefully she won't make him commit seppuku if the girls aren't knocked up within the month. She'd probably accuse him of being gay or something if they weren't pregnant after coming to live with him, _and_ sleeping in his room.

Ranma's mother set her cup down. "I think it is about time to stop playing games now, Son. It is time for you to take on your responsibilities as this family's successor."

"What do you mean, mom?" Ranma asked as he sat on the fourth side of the table, his mother opposite of him, the girls on the two adjacent sides.

His mother calmly took a sip of tea before placing the cup back down on the table. "Seeing how the Kounji claim has been released by the daughter, that only leaves the Tendo claim." His mother gestured towards his two suitors at the table. "These girls have already reached an understanding, and have no problem with being your concubines."

"Shampoo is not, Co...con...just lover," she began sorely, apparently this was an point of disagreement between them, "Shampoo is wife."

The Saotome matriarch waved it off with a small gesture of her hand and continued, "Now all is left is for you to marry one of the Tendo girls."

Ranma stared. And stared at his mother.

"Husband... I know it may not be everything you wanted, but I told you that I would help you resolve your problems. When you take on one of the Tendo daughters as your wife, all your honor problems will be absolved."

Ranma firmly replied, "But I didn't want this!"

Nodoka's cheerful demeanor disappeared. "Son, are you saying that you don't care about this family's honor? That is not very manly."

Ranma heard the implied threat, that was usual, but his mother seemed even more adamant that usual. It seemed like it was more than just about him being manly.' Ranma reluctantly met his mothers firm stare. This was something it did not seem she would ever forgive or budge. "But...." He began unsurely.

"I take this family's honor quite seriously, Son. Your father may not take it as seriously as he should; but I am _not_ your father." The kimono clad woman continued, "If I did not think the mess your father created could not be resolved, I would still take steps to ensure this family's honor... even if it meant ending it."

Ranma paled. The normally flippant and comedic way about his mother that normally made you not take her serious was not there. Her gaze held a firm, sincere, and most importantly, serious tone to it.

"The only reason I had that contract made is because I thought it would give Genma pause. I did not think I could easily stop him from taking you, whether I agreed or not. Contrary to how I act like Ranma, I would not hold my son, who could not even write his name at the time, to that contract. However, I have no qualms holding my husband to it, who should have known better. I underestimated his resolve. If it was not for the fact that you turned out just a little rough around the edges, and with surprisingly higher belief in honor... I would have probably called him on the contract for destroying the last of my familys line."

Ranma was speechless. He had just thought his mother was crazy. Apparently there was a method to her madness,' for a lack of a better expression.

Ranma's mother took another sip of tea. "Ranma, I married your father out of an arranged marriage. Sadly, the Saotome Clan shrank over time as the emphasis on Martial Arts faded over that last century, and the world now depends on guns and bombs instead of sword and fist. A lot of our wealth and prestige was lost in the Restoration. I was the last able to continue the line. I was an only child, and my father went missing on one of his adventures. The adventures you have been on, are not abnormal in this family.

"Since I am a woman, the family name could only be passed on if someone else took my name. Normally the woman is given to the clan of her husband. The only exception is when the husband has no clan. Genma was an orphan who no one adopted. My mother, who respected my fathers clan and its wishes, arranged for me to be married to an orphan. Genma was a bit of a rambunctious one, and I surprisingly had fun with someone who wasn't as stuffy as the noble class people I grew up with. Shortly after we met, Genma became the disciple of Happosai.

"Some years later, after your father had sealed' him away, he came back and we became married as planned. I suspect because of the old master, he sacrificed the morals until he had one by one to survive. I didn't notice the difference at first, because your father had no need to steal and cheat when he was comfortable here at home. When I did not allow Genma access to the family money to fund the trip, he took up being dishonest again. I had hoped to discourage his foolishness."

Nodoka paused in her explanation to hold the Saotome Honor blade up for inspection. "Why do you think that I, the wife, carry this family blade instead of Genma? Although I am technically head of the clan, your father is the husband, and by tradition, head of family. I could go against his claims, but that would undermine him in our marriage, making my husband seem inadequate and unworthy of the respect due a husband. Although that may be true, it does not say good things about this clan. Or my choice in a mate."

The mother took a deep breath and softened her gaze at Ranma. "There is a reason I want so many grandchildren, Ranma. It is so this clan never gets this close to extinction again. Traditionally, it is acceptable for a noble family to adopt in children sired by mistresses and concubines."

Ranma hung his head. "I just thought you were crazy, mom."

His mother smiled ruefully. "We'll it makes it easier to get what I want when your father thinks I've lost my sanity."

"I can see that," Ranma responded reluctantly.

Shampoo bubbled, "Crazy women are too, too scary."

Ranma's mother stood and rearranged her kimono. "Now enough of this dreary topic. I have arranged for us to have dinner at the Tendo's. I hope that this will be resolved tonight." She paused, regarding Ranma. "I am putting our familys hopes into you, Son."


	5. The Tendo Arrangement

A/N: I'm SOOOOOO Gonna be hated for this chapter. And here, is where popularity falls off, which is inevitable when you pair anyone up in the series with anyone else.

**A Dragon's Ring**

Chapter 5- The Tendo Arrangement

It was decided to leave the 'concubines' at the Saotome household , to be received on better terms. Kasumi quickly ushered them in and everyone ate quietly. Akane kept stealing glances at Ranma all through dinner, although he did not appear to notice. In fact, he seemed loss in thought. She was sure that this was supposed to be an important meeting. Maybe Ranma told his mother he was ready to marry her.

The food dwindled until everyone was sitting comfortably full; silence was still predominate. Kasumi quietly removed the dishes and returned to her seat, smoothing her dress as she sat.

Nodoka cleared her throat. "We are here to discuss the pact between the families," she began somberly.

The fathers lit up and began asking where the sake was to celebrate the, 'union of the families.'

Nodoka firmly tapped the honor blade on the floor, which immediately caught her husband's attention and he calmed down.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way, dear," Genma elated. He flinched at the un-amused stare she returned.

"Now, Akane, it has been two years. Are you ready to marry my son?"

Akane turned her gaze to Ranma, who appeared to not be paying attention, and would not meet her eyes.

"Ha! As if I'd ever marry that pervert!" Guilt shot through her at Ranma's despondent look. She had expected him to return in kind. Maybe he really did care.

"Are you sure?"

"What about all his other fiancées?" Akane snapped. "How am I supposed to marry him when he still is chasing all those other girls?"

"That has been taken care of, Akane-chan."

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "How, Auntie?"

Ranma's mother sighed. "Reia and Shampoo have come to some sort of an agreement to share Ranma. I'm fine with them being his concubines. My son has spoke to Kounji-san, and she decided to let go of the engagement since she could not accept the arrangement I gave her."

Akane started to simmer. Nabiki noted it with a glance and continued, "What arrangement?"

"Well, Kounji-san is registered as a boy. If I adopted, 'Ranko' she could marry Kounji-san, and Ranma could marry Akane-chan. That way everyone's honor is satisfied."

Nabiki nodded in understanding. "I take it she didn't like that idea?"

Nodoka shook her head. "No. No she didn't."

"As if I'd ever share my _husband_ with another woman! You expect me to let him cavort around with Shampoo and Reia!?"

Nodoka nodded. "It is acceptable by their laws. It is also acceptable by ours. It is an agreeable solution."

"I can't believe you are asking me to allow my baby girl to share her man with another woman!"

Nodoka took his response in stride. She sharply returned, "So, are you releasing my son from the agreement?"

"No, I am not. It would be you failing to meet the agreement!"

Nodoka shook her head. "In what way doesn't it satisfy your honor?"

"The fact that my little girl is sharing her man!"

Nodoka shook her head again. "Did men not take mistresses and concubines in the past? Men still take mistresses after becoming married. I fail to see how this does not uphold your honor."

Soun sputtered, unable to form a counter. He glared at her indignantly. "Your son will marry my daughter and he will not have any other women!"

Nodoka shook her head like she was lecturing a child. "That is not an option. Besides, do you not believe that is up to your daughters to decide whether or not they could accept it? They are the ones who have to live with the decision, Tendo-san."

The Tendo Patriarch glared. "Saotome! Talk to your wife!"

Genma turned and caught an artic glare from his wife. "Um can't Tendo-kun. She is sadly right. Not to mention if you remember I married into _her_ family."

Soun sputtered.

"I'm lucky she is even considering the agreement we made, Tendo-kun. I really didn't have the place to make it." Genma paused and whispered, "And I fear her as much as the Master. She scares the shit out of me."

Soun stared at him dumbly.

Nodoka continued, "So Akane, will you accept a marriage with my son?"

This snapped Akane out of the trance she fell into, mesmerized by the argument. Akane shook her head. "I can't just be another one of Ranma's girls." She paused, her voice strained. "If Ranma wants to be with me, I'm not sharing him." She looked dead at Ranma as she was saying this. His mouth moved as if attempting to form words before he shamefully broke from her gaze.

Akane's eyes misted, and she stood and left the room.

Nodoka's voice caught at the scene, before she found it in herself to continue. "N-Nabiki?"

"I'm sorry, Auntie. My man has to have brains and money."

Nodoka smiled derisively at the girl. "If you believe my family is poor, Nabiki-chan, you are sorely mistaken. Our lifestyle is chosen to maintain that wealth. Plus I would never allow my husband access to the family coffers." She paused, "As for someone who prides themselves as being intelligent, I think you should realize that a lack of knowledge is not a lack of intelligence. A lack of knowledge can be remedied. Did you even realize the subtle clues Ranma left of his intelligence?

Nabiki looked at her as if she grew another head.

Nodoka continued, "He still passes school, even though his attendance record is less than stellar. You manage to get questionable pictures of my son in various states of dress while he is sleepingas if my son would not detect your presence. That is not including your habit of eavesdropping. Had it ever crossed your mind that perhaps Ranma allows you to do these things because he feels that it helps bring money into the household?"

Nabiki blinked. She blinked again. "What are you trying to say.?"

"My son is probably almost a genius, if not one. Were you aware that Ranma tested into high school? He barely passed, but do you really think my son has been in school hardly at all on the 10 years of his training trip? If Ranma was going to stay in one location to go to school, my husband might as well had stayed at our home."

Nabiki blinked again. How the hell had she missed that? She probably assumed he was dumb because she found him easy to manipulate, made crappy grades, and talked like an idiot. She never really looked beyond face value.

"My husband neglected my sons mental and social growth. I've heard him say on multiple occasions whenever my son takes in interest in something other than the arts, 'Martial Arts are more important than.'" The Saotome mother snorted derisively, "Although it is not as if my husband has much to contribute to my son's growth to begin with."

"Ummmm." Nabiki intelligently responded.

Ranma's mother smiled like a hunter who cornered her prey, "Not to mention having other women to help take care of the children and home leaves much more free time for one to pursue their interests maybe in business? Going to school?"

Nodoka sighed, as if she was disappointed, "I was going to put my son and his wife through even Tokyo University. It is only a trifle expensive."

".." Nabiki was incoherent at the moment. Nodoka took a sip of her tea to give Nabiki a moment to recover.

Eventually Nabiki's mind furiously started weighing options. As it was they lived mostly from the subsidy that the government pays for dojos not to teach. Nabiki had arranged for that as soon as she found out it existed. At their current monetary status, even with the interest she accrued on what she invested over the years. Only the damage and their food was not covered by the subsidy, and was paid for by her extortion of Ranma. There was still much left over to invest, especially with the amount Kuno paid for pictures. Still, she would only just be able to go to college, especially if she tried to cover Akane. Going to a average college would place her on the bottom rungs of wherever she went, and starting that much lower would take that much longer to get where she wanted. And if Ranma was as intelligent as recently mentioned clues indicated she could have some great arm candy for the business meetings. She didn't really like Ranma that way. His stupidity killed it for her so she never entertained those thoughts before but maybe, just maybe, he as trainable.

Nabiki warily met Nodoka's gaze._ Well played._

The Saotome matriarch favored the middle Tendo daughter with a predatory smile.

"I admit it _is_ tempting"

Ranma stared at her with wide eyes.

Nodoka nodded. She took the girls response as a possibility if the last option failed. She turned to Kasumi. "So I hear you would like to be a nurse maybe a doctor?"

Although some thought Kasumi dense, she picked up on the offer right away. Unlike Nabiki, Kasumi valued sincerity and kindness on the top of her list. Ranma technically already fit the bill. He also wasn't boring even though he was younger than her. She met Ranma's eyes, and took in his changing features. His shoulders were broadening and his face was more angular. Soon, she believed, his hair would be pure silver. She found it exotic. Shampoo and the sweet new girl, Reia, would be able to take care of the home while Kasumi pursued her dreams, all expenses paid. She could even have children and not worry. Also, Unlike Nabiki, she had no intention of leaving her family home permanently.

Kasumi turned her gaze back to the Saotome Matriarch. It fit her dreams perfectly, with the exception of sharing her husband, but that did not come without its own benefits.

Kasumi decided to buy a little time for thought by saying, "Are you sure Ranma has to have those concubines? My sisters heart is quite set on him"

At that, Nodoka grimaced. "Yes, she is set on him. But this works best for my family, and for everyone involved.."

Nabiki broke in, "What do you mean 'best for my family'?"

Nodoka sighed. "My son is the last of our clan. I want to prevent that from happening again. To ensure that, having many children would prevent that."

"So you are obsessed with Ranma having multiple women so he can have dozens of kids?"

Nodoka nodded.

"Oi," Nabiki rubbed her head as if she had a headache, "So you expect me to shoot out kids like a pez dispenser?"

Ranma's mother frowned at her wording, "Well, to have several children; yes."

Nabiki held her hands in front of her using a stopping gesture, "Woah While I'm sure I'd enjoy making them," Nabiki began, sending the male in question beet red with a smoky look, "I'm not so sure about having little bunches of kids"

Nodoka stared at her, before returning her gaze to Kasumi.

"Umm."

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"Do I have to answer now?"

"One of you do. I will set the ceremony up for this weekend. The paperwork will be done tonight, so nothing can go wrong. I found the paperwork already filled out from my husband. Your father and Genma have already signed it with their hanko. All that's left Ranma's and his wife's signatures."

"WHAT?!" Soun turned to glare at Genma. "You left that laying about?!"

Genma chuckled nervously.

Technically, now he couldn't stop the wedding since she already had his approval on paper. Apparently she was never really looking for his approval, but his daughter's.

"I can't believe you are doing this, Nodoka!"

Nodoka frowned at his use of her given name and his tone. "You idiots started this. I'm going to finish it." Her gaze was more intimidating that Nabiki's when she was collecting money. Suddenly they realized they just might have been had.

"I'm not so sure about this, Auntie" Kasumi softly said as she fidgeted.

Nodoka turned her gaze to Nabiki. She already figured out that Nabiki was the technical head of the household in all but name. She kept this place afloat, since Soun was a broken man since Kimiko died. At least that is what she surmised from the situation. She was the only one bringing money in, and she never heard Genma mention anything of Soun's financial status which probably meant that even Soun wasn't entirely aware.

She tapped her chin thoughtful in the tense and awkward silence. "Well. As a consolation gift what if I put all of your daughters through school?"

Nodoka appeared to be looking at Soun, but was watching Nabiki out of the corner of her eye. She was impressed that Nabiki only outwardly shown a slight widening of her eyes.

Kasumi was somewhat surprised at the deviousness of the Saotome mother. With the prospect of putting everyone through school, by taking it you would be helping the whole family. She was well aware that she and Nabiki would sacrifice for their family. Obviously Mrs. Saotome was more observant than her father, who did not realize his own daughter's dream of being a nurse. But also, by making the offer, turning it down would let down the family.

"Auntie Are you sure we can't have some more time to think on this"

Her question was ignored as she continued to sweeten the deal. "Your family is supposed to give the couple the dojo as a dowry, right?" The Saotome matriarch did not give the Tendo father a chance to rebuttal, continuing quickly. "Well, our family is also bringing our wealth to the marriage. We are not filthy rich but there is over 300 million yen (~3 million USD) waiting to be properly invested" Nodoka trailed off. She took note of Nabiki's blink followed by a slow swallow. "I would love to find something to properly invest it in, instead of the low interest bonds and mutual funds it is in now" She sighed dramatically. "Perhaps a young entrepreneur with big aspirations "

"I hate you." Nabiki said quietly. She was aware Nodoka knew why. To put her in such a situation she would be a fool to turn it down. She would be letting her family down if she did not take it. Not only could they go to school, but with that money properly used, she could easily support her family. Ranma eyes snapped towards her at the oddly serious tone coming from the middle Tendo sister. Everyone else turned towards Nabiki, even Soun paused in his anger. Nodoka met the Tendo's gaze with a cool and serpentine smile.

Nabiki knew if she did not take it, Kasumi would. That girl has already given up any semblance of a life for this family. Nabiki never really said thank you, but she knew she did not have to. Her sister could tell just by looking in her eyes. And unlike Kasumi, Nabiki was not a romantic. To her marriage was not a fairy-tail where two people who love each other express their undying love. In fact, in Traditional Japanese weddings the vows say nothing about love. Because love, as much as people would like to pretend today, was not, and is not, the only factor in a marriage. People are much more material than they'd admit to.

On another note, she was also sure that Kasumi wasn't emotionally and mentally equipped to deal with a house full of women sharing her man. It was not very romantic, and she knew her sister, who only was praised, would not be able to deal with the whispers of others about her situation. Nabiki was a master of rumor control and spinning the truth. She also is used to dealing with being disliked or talked about.

"You are aware that I never planned to be married; especially as business would be likely to keep me away from home more than it should? By your offer, I'm sure you are aware I don't plan to be keeping house?"

Nodoka sighed, but nodded. "That is where the other two come in. But I still expect children."

Nabiki nodded. "One after college and later after my career is stable?"

Nodoka resisted the urge to smile. "Acceptable."

"Where will we be staying?"

"Probably here, since you will inherent the dojo and it has so much room. Closer to Tokyo University here"

"Now wait one moment! I don't agree to this! I won't be giving my dojo away in this distasteful solution!" Soun shouted.

"Then I suppose you want Akane to carry on the dojo?"

Soun blanched. His daughter was half-trained and temperamental. The dojo's reputation would be destroyed in a burst of temper. His daughter was in no way, shape, or form patient enough to teach.

"Because that is your only choice if one of your daughters do not marry my son, or you refuse to give the dojo as dowry. My son will be put through college for a Physical Education degree. Don't you agree that is needed in this age? You expect my son to take over your dojo without one? No one teaches without one these days. Not to the public, anyway."

Nabiki's gaze still hadn't left Ranma's mother throughout the conversation. Her gaze was hard. "As much as I hate to say it, Daddy, she is right."

Tendo turned to his old friend. "Saotome?"

"It doesn't sound like she is making it up, Tendo-kun. I had never thought about it."

Nabiki stood. "As much as I hate to say it Daddy, you are fighting a losing battle. If I learned anything about negotiation, it is that whichever side has the least need of the other, and realizes it, wins. We _need_ her son. We _need _her money. We have nothing to bring to the table other than this dojo, and that isn't something they _need_."

Nabiki started walking away. "I'll be right back"

She left the others in silence.

*****************

There was a knock.

"Akane."

No response.

Nabiki went into the room and shut the door behind her. Her sister was facing the wall, hugging her pillow. Nabiki sat behind her on her bed and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to take this offer, Akane?"

Nabiki waited for about a minute before she heard a response. "Nabiki. If that pervert loved me, he would only have me!" She shouted angrily. She finished softly, "I can't marry someone who doesn't love me, Nabiki."

Nabiki sighed. "Ranma does love you."

"Then why hasn't he said so!? Why does he chase those other girls?"

"Akane. You know deep down that he isn't chasing those girls. And why haven't you told _him_?"

"I don't love that jerk!"

Instead of debating it, Nabiki tried a different tactic. "Then why would you expect him to love you?"

Silence greeted Nabiki. "I mean, why would I love someone, if they didn't love me?" Nabiki asked,, playing Akane's denials against her.

"Bear with me for a moment, Akane. What if you weren't sure if you loved someone because you weren't sure they loved you?"

Nabiki paused. "Now what if both sides felt that way? No one wants to say anything, because no one is sure of anything, and no one is willing to take the first step?"

Nabiki continued, "Now, I know this is a leap of faith, but what if Ranma felt the same way you did about that? You can't say anything for the same reason he can't. How would you get anywhere? It is like a three-legged race where neither one wants to take the first step."

Nabiki sighed and changed topic. "Auntie said she'd put all of us through college if one of us marries him." She paused to let that sink in. "I'm going to take it if you do not."

Akane's eyes widened where they were hidden by her pillow. "Y-You can't mean you'd marry that jerk!" Akane's voice whispered, "What about love?"

Nabiki felt oddly jealous of her sister's naiveté. "This is about love, Akane. The love I have for my family."

"But but"

Nabiki let that sink in. "That same love is also why I came here to talk to you before I made my decision." Nabiki sighed. "This family is going nowhere fast, Akane. As it is now I could only squeeze you and me through a third-rate college. We could support the household with our jobs when we get out of school, but it would take me years before I'd make enough salary to move out and support the dojo at the same time. At that point, Kasumi would be in her mid to late twenties, quite possibly still unmarried with no career. Still here taking care of this house with no husband and kids or her own. But with Nodoka putting us through Tokyo U, letting me manage their families money to start up a business. I could eventually make it so money is never an issue again in this family even with the dozen of grandkids she wants."

"If you love somebody, Nabiki," Akane said in a matter-of-fact voice that sounded very childish to Nabiki's ears, "you would only want to be with them."

Nabiki crushed down the anger she felt at her sisters simplistic view and the jealousy that she was so blissful in her ignorance. She took a deep calming breath. "You'll find the real world, Sister, not so cut and dry as you believe it to be."

Nabiki stood to leave. "Ranma has no more choice in this than we do. Everyone in life does things for their own ambition and aims. Everyone is trying their best to get what they think they want. A lot of the time people aren't being intentionally cruel when they force situations on people. A lot of the time they are forced to force you. Sometimes the enforcer is just as much a victim as the enforced. No one has absolute freedom in this world there is no such thing. Most of the time to get anything, you must sacrifice something whether it is material or immaterial. Most decisions aren't made by, 'what do I want?', but by 'what do I want the _most?_'.That, my dear sister, is the true innocence spoken of that is lost when you become an adult."

Nabiki paused at the doorway and whispered just loud enough to hear in the silent room, "And I want _most _is for the ability for my family to pursue their dreams and in this world you need money."

*****

Everyone was roused from their thoughts as they hear approaching footsteps. Everyone turned to watch Nabiki re-enter the room. She knelt at the table, clasping something in her hand. She regarded the Saotome Matriarch calmly.

"I assume you brought a copy of the Notification of Marriage?"

Nodoka pulled a paper out of the folds of her kimono and slid it across the table to Nabiki. The middle sister closed her eyes and held her breath as she quickly brought her hanko down on the paper before she began having second thoughts. Nodoka quickly slipped the paper back into her pocket.

"I assume the lazy panda had a official hanko made for Ranma and never informed him of it? Because that definitely is not Ranma's handwritten signature."

Nodoka sent a freezing stare towards her husband, before returning her gaze to the speaker. "I assume so, as well."

"Now see here! I have not agreed to this! I won't give you my dojo!"

Nabiki put a hand on Soun's shoulder, prompting him to look at her. "Father. If you love this family. You will do so."

"B-but."

"Father, remember I run the finances" She didn't like pointing out her fathers incompetence to him, or to company, but it was not like everyone was not already aware of it.

"You know I'm not good at that kinda stuff."

"We _need_ this, Father."

Soun sputtered.

Nodoka stood swiftly.

"Seeing how business is taken care of, I'll leave you to talk. Come along, Son."

***************

A/N:

I am not a big fan of the "True Couple". I feel that fan fiction should deviate from the original series to some degree, and writing the coupling the creator set up is sometimes I believe is a waste of effort. It is practically already done for you. Yes, you can make it all suspenseful and full of drama, but it is almost too much of a forgone conclusion. Why write something the same as the original? Defeats the purpose of fan fiction. I'm actually surprised at the sheer number of the "True Couple" fans with all the Akane bashing out there. Probably only so much of it because the "True Couple" fans are so adamant and vicious about their fandom it grates on people's nerves. With the gig+ of fan fiction I read, I can barely differentiate the "Akane" in Fan fiction versus the "Akane" of the series. After actually watching a little of the OVA more recently, I realize she isn't as bad as Akane-bashers make her out to be, but I still fall back to my previous statement of why take the path already taken a ba-gillion times. More than half of all Ranma fan fiction is the "True Couple". It is all like the a million brands of the same thing.

Also, another thing that will inevitably cause a loss of readers: The relationship problems are solved, Dragon Girl Reia is just a Mary Sue, what is there left to write?

Dear Reader, open your minds! If I took you to Los Vegas and picked some Random person off of the street, got you drunk and married, would you live happily ever after!? No, this is not the movie "What happens in Vegas."

If you think throwing a ring on someone's finger ends all problems, you are small minded indeed. I partially think that is the reason marriages don't work! Where do all romance movies and stories end?! Marriage. Our little girls are being raised believing once you are married, everything is "happily ever after". Men have to attempt follow this ideal, or they won't ever keep a woman. Nothing is perfect! People are being raised with an absolute ideal in their minds which NO ONE can compare to. You are constantly comparing your significant other with this ideal, and not seeing the real person. And when you see glimpses of this person that doesn't match your ideal, you start resenting them! We are all being raised to marry, with no idea how to handle everything after the ceremony! Do me a favor and look up the definition of Romantic. Just like the fiction, part of it is fanciful and imaginary!(1)

Besides, I only planned the relationship issues to only be a focus in the beginning, Action/Adventure to come!

Note (1)

Excerpt of Romantic from

2

fanciful; impractical; unrealistic: romantic ideas.

3.

imbued with or dominated by idealism, a desire for adventure, chivalry, etc.

4.

characterized by a preoccupation with love or by the idealizing of love or one's beloved.


	6. Reality Bites

A\N: I don't think I've mentioned where my inspiration for Reia's character partially comes from. Filia from Slayers. Yes, and I imagine she looks similar, except with white hair with green streaks, similar to Herb's white with purple. The main difference is she is a bit worldly and wise than Filia. Kind of like how Filia probably was after Slayers Try.

**A Dragon's Ring**

Chapter 6 - Reality Bites

The girls waiting anxiously for the meeting of Ranma and Mother with the Tendo's. Shampoo partially hoped it turned out poorly, because that would mean she wouldn't have to share Ranma with yet another woman. She supposed she should be happy that she got anything. Shampoo may have spoken horrible Japanese, but it would take a fool to see that Akane, despite the way she treated Ranma most of the time, was the closest to Ranma. If the girl had ever got over herself, and found a little patience in dealing with Ranma, they would have been married. Neither God nor Amazon elder would be able to stop it.

Reia hoped it went well. She knew Ranma had feelings for that Akane girl; she felt it through the ring. Although it would be nice to have first place in her husband's heart, she had come to accept long before having her husband chosen she may not even have a place. She knew her marriage would be one of blood and politics. Power was the most important thing to her family. The power to protect their kingdom proceeded all else. Reia's parents had not married for love; her mother was a captured Amazon elder given a mushroom of youth. She suspected part of the reason she was taken was because her father suspected she already had some dragon blood. She was probably was a descendant of the original impure bloodline he or his sister had spawned.

Reia sighed as she watched Shampoo go through Amazon wu-shu in the backyard. She felt frustration, heartbreak and disbelief from Ranma. It probably did not go well. She called in Shampoo to help her fix dinner for their return.

"I'm home!" The two 'concubines' heard the Saotome matriarch call. They did not hear Ranma, but Reia sensed his presence through the ring, and his aura. She's sure Shampoo felt his aura as well. _It must have went really bad._ Reia thought.

Reia and Shampoo met her mother half-way on the way to the dining room. "Shampoo and I have prepared dinner." Reia paused at her new mother's expression. "Mother?" She questioned lightly.

Nodoka did not meet her eyes as she and looked towards the floor. She sighed. "Akane-chan decided she could not share. Nabiki took up the arrangement."

Shampoo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Mercenary Girl? Shampoo never thought she had any interest in Ranma..." Shampoo cocked her head, then mumbled, "Suppose Shampoo should never think any girl not interested in Husband. He too, too attractive."

The two girls' new mother chuckled as she overheard what Shampoo said. "As much as I would like to say that as well, daughter, I have to admit a level of...negotiation..."

"Negotiation?" Reia asked.

"My family is not poor, contrary to our modest appearance. I offered to pay to put all of Tendo-san's daughters through school. The best school. I've suspected for a while Nabiki-chan was interested in the business world, with her running bets and selling pictures of my boy to all of his admirers. I even offered to allow her to use the family funds to fund her start in the business world when she finishes school. I took a gambit, and she bit."

"Oh..." Reia and Shampoo responded.

"The wedding will be this weekend."

"That only few days away!" Shampoo exclaimed.

Nodoka nodded. "I wanted to get this over with, without delay so that everyone can move on with their lives. This farce has been going on for 2 years."

Shampoo frowned, but agreed. Shampoo did not find this situation ideal, but even she had to admit relief now that this fighting was over.

Reia had not gotten the chance to get to know any of the people in Ranma's life other than his mother and father since she arrived. She wished she had gotten to know the Tendo girls better so she had an idea of who the person who would be spending the rest of her life with her and Ranma. She shrugged. She would get to know her soon enough.

The Saotome family, including its newly added members Shampoo and Reia, sat around the dinner table sans Ranma. It was a quiet affair, everyone was absorbed in their thoughts.

After dinner Nodoka and Genma retired to their room. Reia sworn the normally unfazed matriarch seemingly bothered. Reia and Shampoo went in search of Ranma. They found him in the back yard in front of the small koi pond.

Reia felt his displeasure increase as they approached.

"Ra-"

"Lemme Alone." Ranma spat coldly. Ranma suppressed a flinch at the hurt that flashed through the ring.

Shampoo's expression flashed with annoyance and then anger; her eyes narrowed.

"Husband not take that tone with Shampoo."

Ranma slightly turned towards them. "Yeah? Or what?"

Reia supressed a gasp at the sight of Ranma flushed face and irritated nose. His eyes were glassy. She knew Ranma would take any sympathy right now as pity. Shampoo took a threatening step towards him. Ranma made no move.

Reia held her arm before Shampoo. "Let's leave him alone for now."

Shampoo growled, "Ranma should not talk like that when we only worry for him."

Reia sighed. "He's beyond listening right now, Shampoo." She turned to walk away, pulling Shampoo with her. "He will talk to us when he is ready." She threw over his shoulder towards the young martial artist.

"Yeah, right..." Ranma scoffed to himself, as he watched them go. He returned to watching the water ripple in the koi pond.

"Akane..."

* * *

Akane refused to leave her room while Nabiki was in the house, and waited for her to leave before leaving her room. Akane found herself filling a bucket of water, before remembering there was no one to wake. She felt sadness until she crushed it with anger.

"That pervert can go marry whoever he wants!" Akane muttered. "Jerk."

She emptied the bucket, and padded downstairs. She still had plenty of time to make it to school; Nabiki usually left early. beore her and Ranma finished breakfast. She came into the engawa and saw Kasumi and her father there. Kasumi was picking up Nabiki's and her own used plates. She noticeably paused when Akane entered the room, before standing. Kasumi's face took a sympathetic expression that almost caused Akane to cave. She pulled on her anger to give her strength. She would not cry over that womanizing jerk!

"What Kasumi?" Akane defiantly asked. She refused to be pitied or cry over Ranma. She didn't really want him anyway, Right?

Kasumi's expression became even sadder, before clearing. She did not put on her usual smile however.

"Nothing...," Kasumi returned as she went towards the kitchen. She heard Akane sit down behind her, and heard the clanking of chopsticks against dinnerware. She did not have to look to know Akane was doing more picking at her food than eating it.

Kasumi leaned heavily against the sink and sighed. It hurt her deeply when her family was hurting. She enjoyed Ranma's presence, despite the trouble he brought because he brought life into this household. Before him, everyday was repetitive, and they all still wallowed in the loss of their mother even years later. He distracted them from their loss and their father came out of his shell. He wasn't as active since before mom was sick.

It was natural that her and Ranma would have feelings for each other. They lived in close proximity and had a lot in common. Problem was, they had many of the same weaknesses. They could never get along with their bag of insecurities. It also did not help that Ranma himself, and the women he drew to him, made Akane insecure on many levels. Even if he didn't have the entanglements that he had now, Akane would probably still not be able to handle him.

The way Akane responded to mother's death caused a lot of her personality. She wanted to prove to the world she was strong and needed no one. But everyone needs someone. She sees her feelings as a weakness. The damage done hurt to see. Akane's attempts at repressing her pain hurt Kasumi the most, but she had idea how to approach it. She felt powerless watching her sister's pain.

Kasumi was glad Nabiki took the offer. The opinions of her family matter too much to her to be a participant in hurting her sister. Nabiki was the one who had no problems doing what was necessary for her self or her family, despite what anyone thought of it, including the family she did it for. Kasumi, in the sanctuary of her mind, could admit she wasn't that strong.

Kasumi heard Akane leaving for school. She had wanted to tell Akane she was welcome to stay home today and that she would take care of the excuse, but knew it would be ill-received.

* * *

Akane defiantly stomped her way to school. She had a chill work its way up her spine as she approached. She had a feeling today was going to be a whole lot worse.

As she approached the front gates to the school she saw a crowd of boys in athletic gear and color drained from her face. A tiny voice inside her wailed, "Not Again!".

A few had noticed her arrival and began charging, the rest following in suit. She came to a stop, staring at the advance in disbelief.

Her head dropped and her hair obscured her eyes as feelings of anger, torment, disgust, hate bubbled through her. The advancing boys ignored their danger since in their fervor.

It was swift. It was brutal. There was no screaming in rage or frustration. Forms were quietly and forcefully flowed through with no sense of haste. And when it was all over, the small girl in a blue school dress stood confidently, as if she had not moved. There was no heaving, out of breath. She was surrounded by moaning, a few of them wailing and holding limbs. The combined sound of the men's pain was eerie, sounding like Hell from Dante's Inferno.

The girl continued walking towards the gate. A kendoist in a blue hakama appeared with a banquet of roses in his hand, spouting poetry. The girl approached silently, her face still obscured by her hair. The man continued speaking in prose even when the girl was within a arm distance. He stood smug, convinced of his effect on the girl as an inevitability. A crack was heard. Silence reigned as suddenly the amorous swordsman's eyes crossed and he passed out. No one had seen what took him out. The young girl continued her pace leisurely towards the school doors. Everyone who watched from the windows were silent.

Akane quietly approached her seat with a neutral expression, everyone giving her a wide birth. She realised Ranma was not there and wondered where he was.

_I don't care what that pervert is doing._ Akane told herself fiercely. She also realised Ukyo was not there. Perhaps Ukyo changed her mind and the pervert claimed the chef for his sick harem as well.

She appeared unnaturally calm as she pulled out her books for the period. The bell rang, shaking everyone out of their staring.

* * *

Ranma was currently at a shop in greater Tokyo with his mother, Shampoo, and Reia. They were currently discussing the tuxedos and associated formal wear in the shop. The last tuxedo was ruined, and Ranma's mother decided to take him today to get one, so it could be fitted and ready to pick up the next day.

Ranma scowled as several women and a man were adjusting his arms and legs to take measurements. This situation was most definitely not what he wanted. He never wanted to hurt any of the girls, and did not see anyway not to, so he let things drag out.

He would have married Akane that day; she had looked so beautiful he could not find it in himself to say no. Ranma was not ready to be tied down. He wanted to learn more and felt there wasn't much more he could learn by staying here. All the other times He's improved drastically in skill and power, was away from here. Like Saffron, or Herb. His father has pretty much taught him his whole bag of tricks. He had already figured out most of the Old Goat's advanced techniques. The Old Goat was definitely on another level. There was no set of specific techniques the old master used, so much as an advanced application simpler martial art philosophies.

The old master took martial arts philosophies that were mostly physically used, and used them with chi and subtlety. The old man did not literally throw people. He used the chi of intent that all advanced martial artist use to strengthen their blows and redirected that energy from the direction the user intended with a subtle nudge of his own. Using an opponents strength against them is a simple tai-chi and juijustsu philosophy; usually interpreted as redirecting physical force. The pervert used it even with chi.

The grandmaster didn't have any one-technique that made him so strong. Ranma suspected a lot of his techniques were made up on the spot, much like Ranma occasionally does. The grandmaster just took the martial arts theories to the limit, and used it on all levels. The fact that he really did not have much of a style gave more credence to that. He never taught his father form. At best he only taught them how to reach beyond limitations using chi. He put them in loads of trouble, that they had to fight or evade their way out of. It was much like brawlers learned to fight. The only difference is that they had some formal training beforehand so they knew how to think like a trained fighter. They designed all their own counters, and moves through experience, and perfected them under fire. How else explain why the founding school, Saotome and Tendo schools were so different? The only reason he was similar to his father, is because he spent the majority of his life mimicking him. It was only after getting to Nerima did Ranma start branching out.

He had also come to realise more recently that the overwhelming amount of chi Anything Goes users have usually are based around weaknesses in their personality. Akane uses anger to boost her will and chi. The old goat uses perversion, Tendo he wasn't entirely sure of...he didn't exercise high levels of chi often. His own father used greed. He himself used pride, he reluctantly came to admit to himself. Ryoga, who had little formal training, used depression and anger. He imagined if Ryoga never learned how to harness his chi so well with the Lion's Roar, he wouldn't have the massive chi he does now. The same with him creating the Roaring Tiger.

Ranma really wasn't comfortable with girls, and all his experiences with them have caused him nothing but trouble. This was yet another reason he did not want to marry. He didn't know what love was, he didn't even know what is was like to have a girl as a friend with no ulterior motives!

He couldn't find it in himself to argue with his mother, and the fact that between Reia and his mother found a better outcome than he could have came up with. He knew that running away wasn't possible; they'd track him to the ends of the earth. On the other hand, he had no idea how to resolve it. He supposed he could have chosen one, but someone would always be out to kill him or the one he chose. Ultimately, this solution got most of the annoying people out of the way, except Mousse and Kodachi. This also got his parents off his back. Fuck the old man, but he could not hurt his mom by running off.

So, Ranma stood here as the girls started draping clothes on his arms for him to try on. He wasn't happy, but at least a lot of other people were.

He felt a pang as the girls ushered him into the changing room. The one who never tried to force him into anything, even if she did prevent him from getting involved with anyone else.

_Akane..._

* * *

"Akane Tendo, Please Report to the Principal's Office." The intercom buzzed. Akane blinked and her she fell out of the mechanical haze she had been in all day. What the hell does that fruit basket want now?

Irritable, Akane shuffled to the Principal's office. She approached the secretaries desk and was standing there for over a minute, unnoticed. She cleared her throat.

"Ah... Tendo, Akane... You can go right in." The secretary didn't spare more than the glance it took to recognize her.

Akane harrumphed and stalked over to Principal's door, and stopped cautiously. She pushed the door slowly and leaned out of the way should something come out. When nothing happened she poked her head into the office. The Principal Kuno was unnaturally quiet as he sat at his desk, with his hand folded in front of him. It put Akane on edge. She looked across from him to see a police officer looking at her. Akane nervously entered the office, and announced her presence.

"You wanted to see me?" Akane flinched as it came out a whole lot less confident that she liked.

Principal Kuno did not move. The officer responded. "We have gotten a few too many young men in the emergency room at the hospital and came to investigate. Eyewitnesses say that you were the one that attacked them."

Akane gaped incredulously. "Attacked? They attacked me!"

The man just gave her a tight smile. "We have information that you are a martial artist of high caliber."

Akane stood a little taller. "Yes. Yes I am. I'm the heir to Tendo school of Anything Goes."

The officer pulled out a pad and appeared to scribble something on it. "Ahhh, I see," he answered nonchalantly. Akane was starting to get the impression he wasn't asking anything he did not know, and he did not seem to care what she said.

"Are you aware that Kuno Tatewaki is in intensive care for a shattered pelvic bone?"

Akane blanched.

"We also aren't sure if his...testicles are functional. They are rather swollen."

Akane felt nauseous at the mention of Kuno's balls.

He put away his pad and pen. "You see, this is of a rather serious nature, Ms. Tendo." He began in a professional tone, "You see, we always heard that this school was rather...unique... but no one has ever ended up in the hospital before."

The officer stood and straightened his jacket casually. "Some of the parents are considering pressing charges, despite the objection of their children. Lucky for you as well, Kuno Tatewaki refuses to testify even though his father wishes to press charges."

Akane gasped. She glanced towards the Principal to find him looking at her with serious and truly angry eyes she has never seen on him before.

The officer walked over to the door and stopped in the doorway. "Mr. Kuno has informed us that he would take care of this problem, and promised us that Board of Education would not need to investigate further or press any charges. You should thank him Miss Tendo." He bowed slightly, and left.

Akane broke out in a cold sweat and swallowed. She slowly turned towards the elder Kuno.

"You really hurt my little wahine." His accent was not as heavy, making Akane realise how serious he was. "I be letting you and the udda fighters play around here because it liven up the school and I don't be repressin' you. The Kahuna figure keep you out of gettin' in real trouble somewhere where ya get in real trouble."

The Principal's voice began to waver, not in sadness, but anger, "But you done bring trouble to the school, and you seriously hurt ma boy. I have no choice but to..."

The Elder Kuno paused, letting a little of his anger dissipate with a sigh, "expel you."

Akane recovered her wits, "BUT! They attacked me first! It's not my fault!"

The elder Kuno smoldered with anger, "YOU never done put them in the hospital before! You did not need ta now!"

Akane sputtered, "But..but...," her voice strengthened, "But if I didn't they never would have gotten a clue!"

Kuno shook his head. He spoke ominously. "You be grateful I let you go home without cuffs."

Akane's mouth flapped like a fish before her eyes became glassy. She turned sharply and stomped out the office.

* * *

Kasumi hummed as she prepared lunch for her and her father. The television was on and she paused as she heard something about a news-breaking story. She set down her knife and wiped her hand on her apron as she approached the TV. She turned the volume up.

_"... Today there was a flood of male students admitted to Nerima General Hospital today after a brawl in the early morning before school. The hospital will not allow any reporters to speak to the patients."_

The scene changed from the host's desk to in front of the hospital. A police officer was being confronted by the media.

_"We are investigating the circumstances behind this event. We don't have anything conclusive to announce at this time."_

The scene changes to one showing the school gates, closed in front of the reporters. Camera flashes were constantly going off. Principal Kuno was standing there in a suit, unusually reserved.

_"I assure you that the propetrators will be addressed and taken care of. This will not reoccur."_

_"Do you know who was responsible for putting these students in the hospital?"_ A young female reported asked, thrusting her mic into the principal's face.

_"I be respectin' the privacy of the students and their families. I will not be givin' any names..."_

The reports protested as he turned away.

_"I got a school to maintain. If I could ask you all to leave..."_

Kasumi was interrupted from watching the TV when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" She head Akane shout.

"Welcome Back!," Kasumi greeted. She waited for Akane to come into the kitchen. She said nothing as she continued watching the Television. Akane followed her gaze. Akane's eyes widened as she saw the headline, Brawl at Furinkan.

Kasumi clicked the TV off, and turned to Akane. Her disapointed look said it all. "Why are you home so early Akane?" Kasumi asked gently.

Akane stared blankly at Kasumi. Shame crossed her face, before settling on anger. "The Principal expelled me! He can't expel me! I did nothing wrong!"

Kasumi clucked her tongue and sighed. She had to sit after that news. "Akane, I understand you are going through a hard time... but did you have to hurt them that bad?"

"They would never get the point otherwise!"

Kasumi sighed. Even though Ranma brought a lot of problems with him, he had solved a lot of others' problems.

"Akane, did you think of the reprecussions of what you were doing? Furinkan is the closest school to us. I'm also not sure if any other school will take you, now. Furinkan is a school known for taking the misfits of other schools."

Akane eyebrows furrowed."It's not my fault! If Ranma hadn't..." Akane trailed off.

"Akane, Ranma is not responsible for what you do. Neither is he responsible for what someone else does."

Akane growled. She turned and left towards her room.

Kasumi was going to talk to Father when he got home from the Saotome's. She'll probably need Nabiki and Auntie to figure out what to do.

* * *

Ranma wanted to scream thanks to the heavens when the woman were done with him. He hated being pecked over, he hated the seamstress running tape and hands all over him. He was done.

He walked behind the women as they gushed about how he looked in this and that and their final pick. Bah. He would never understand women.

When they got to the house, he went out in the backyard to get some practice in and to relax after his ordeal. He became lost in motion until Reia broke his concetration when she called him.

"Ranma... I think you want to hear this..."

Authors Notes

Well, I've decided to cause all manner of problems, and some of them might be downright antagonistic. In Ranma's life, even if one "problem" is solved, another pops up. A little bit of real-world consequences introduced to the Ranma-verse can cause all kinds of anguish. Akane's backlash will be painful, and the relationships between Ranma and his wives rocky. Frustrations on all sides will rise in this unideal situation.


	7. Unholy Matrimony

**A Dragon's Ring**

Chapter 7: Unholy Matrimony

"Ranma."

Ranma continued staring into nothing as his father and mother adjusted his Tux. He was really getting married. He never expected to be married so young. He was not even at the age of majority. He still had plenty of adventure left in him. He did not want to settle yet. Technically he was already married twice over. But that did not feel real. There were no ceremonies. There were no witnesses. There were no promises made from his own lips. He was going to have all of that here soon. It made the situation all the more surreal to him. Any moment he would wake up to a bucket of water from a tomboy. Any minute...

"Ranma!" Nodoka sharply called, snapping Ranma out of his stupor.

"What!" Ranma growled, annoyed that he was disrupted from his thoughts. The silence after his question was audible as he met his mother's eyes. They showed her dismay quite clearly with his response.

"I mean, 'what is it mother'?" Ranma said with a notable amount of sarcasm, but not enough to call him on, so his mother let it slide.

"Do you remember how the ceremony goes? You have to get the parts right. I know you may not appreciate it now, but when you come to love her and you look back on this, you will be glad we made sure you did it right."

Ranma refrained from rolling his eyes. His mother was in front of him, and would notice it right away. "Sure, mother," he replied without any meaning. The elder Saotome 'tsked' and continued to fiddle with Ranma's Tux one final time.

Ranma took a moment to look into his mother's eyes. She happened to look up at the same time and he met his mothers gaze. He did not break away. He did not want to. He wanted to see her motivations, and her to see how he felt. Nodoka stilled her hands as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Ranma could tell his mother held a small amount of guilt for this situation, but was absolutely certain she was doing the right thing and the best thing in the long run. There was sympathy, but her determination overrode it. Ranma's mother did not flinch at the unspoken accusation in his eyes. Ranma blinked and brushed his mothers hands off of his Tux.

"I'm fine mom. Let's get this over with."

Nabiki sat in her elder sister Kasumi's room at her vanity. The eldest sister was putting the finishing touches on her sisters make up. Nabiki quietly accepted her sister's ministrations.

"Kasumi..." Nabiki paused. She was not the type to second guess herself, but there really was no going back. Once she went through with this, she could not back out. There were too many hearts set on this. Too many people's futures and too much money. She had no intention of jilting the Saotome family either. You do not bite the hand that feeds you.

"Kasumi... do you think this is alright?" Kasumi slowly became still and the silence settled around them.

Kasumi selected her words carefully. "Nabiki... I think what you are doing is good for the family."

"But is it okay? What about Akane?" The middle sister's voice almost cracked at the mention of the youngest.

"This situation could not have gone on forever Nabiki. Something had to be done."

"Yeah... I know." Nabiki had spent the day before digging up dirt on the students Akane had hospitalized. Especially on some of the parents that were going to go through with it even without their child's approval. It deterred them, for now. "But... This shouldn't be me it should be..."

Kasumi interrupted. "But it is not. We have to deal with the cards we are given, Nabiki."

Nabiki sighed. She normally was not this emotional. She mumbled, "Don't I know it." She paused. "Where is Akane?"

Kasumi pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I believe she was still in her room."

"I have to use the bathroom."

Nodoka looked into Ranma's eyes as if for checking for something. After she found what she was looking for - no intention of running away - she responded. "Okay. Fine. I'll make sure the other preparations are ready. Come on, Husband."

Genma was unusually somber this day. Perhaps he felt the mood that seemed to pervade the house. He threw one look back at Ranma, one he could see and specifically for him. Before exiting the with his wife.

"Figures the old man 's the only one that seems to get it." Ranma muttered to himself as he he exited his room.

* * *

Ranma looked down the hallway both ways to see that no one was around. He felt that someone was still in their room. He went to knock on the door with the small yellow duck. There was no response.

"Akane?"

Ranma opened the door and went in. He shut it behind them. He stood there awkwardly. Ranma did not know what to say. So he fell back on his usual.

"Sorry." It did not have too much feeling behind it, but it was genuine. Ranma was not good with words.

"Sorry?" Ranma heard mumbled from the figure lying on the bed face down. A derisive snort followed. "Sorry. That's all you've got so say?"

Suddenly she whirled off the bed and into his face. Ranma took a step back at her fierce expression.

"You are about to marry my sister!"

Ranma gaped at her before responding defensively, "Hey, I didn't ask for it!"

Akane slammed her hand against the door beside his head, cornering him and violating his personal space. She stared into his eyes, breathing heavy in anger. Ranma noticed her nostrils flaring. Her lips were a flat line.

"No. No you didn't. But you didn't say no either." She stated in a flat tone. " You didn't protest it."

Ranma's brows furrowed. "I have no choice Akane!"

She quickly followed his response. "Do you love my sister? Do you love Shampoo? Do you love that dragon girl?"

"No!" Ranma vehemently replied.

"Yet you are anyway." Akane was right in his face. "What about me, Ranma? Was it all a lie?"

Ranma was put off by Akane's direct attack on his feelings. "I...uh..."

"Still a coward." Akane snorted and turned away.

Ranma grabbed her arm as she turned to move away. "I ain't no coward! What about you, huh!"

"What about me, Ranma? You know how I feel!" Akane all but screamed as she shook off his grip and turned to face him. She leaned toward him in an accusatory and offensive posture.

"Do I? You've never told me." Ranma replied flatly, his eyes lidded. He leaned back and crossed his arms in the same casual way he did before a battle.

"Oh yeah?" Akane spat. "Not my fault you're an idiot!" She stepped forward threateningly.

Ranma followed suit, leaning forward in her face. "You're the one that stupid, stupid!"

Akane snarled. "You want to know how I feel, huh?" Akane questioned. "_Huh_?" She shrilled.

Ranma did not have a chance to respond as she choke slammed him into the door behind him and kissed him. Ranma did not immediately respond. When he did, he gripped the hand on his neck and the one at her side. He ripped her hand off of his throat and firmly held both hands to her sides. Akane struggled against his hold, but never broke the kiss.

Akane lifted her arms up, pulling Ranma's arms with them through his grip and slammed him into the door again with his arms, making him release his grip. It was then she turned her back to him.

"_Get __Out__!"_ Ranma watched Akane's body shake with emotion from behind. Slowly Ranma relaxed his body and opened the door. He paused to say something, but had no idea what to say. He shut the door behind him.

"Baka..."

"Today we are here to celebrate the Holy Matrimony of Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo...," The priest droned on at the altar set up in the dojo. Ranma payed no more attention to the priest than listening for the cue for him to speak.

Ranma watched Tendo escort his daughter to the altar. He noted in the back of his head that she was not bad looking when she was dressed up. She met his gaze calmly. He stared blankly at her, not completely present. The mixture of what happened in Akane's room and that he could not believe he was doing this was keeping him detached. Everything was surreal.

His father stood beside him, and handed him the ring. That was when he remembered he was supposed to say something.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Ranma carefully took Nabiki's hand. He realized at that moment he has hardly ever touched her. He placed the ring gently, and slowly on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Nabiki echoed as she placed the ring Ranma's finger. Ranma noted her hands were soft, not rough like Akane's.

"_Hey__, __I__'__m __Akane__. __You __want __to __be __friends__?"_

"You may kiss the bride."

Ranma blinked as he realized everyone was silent and watching him. He lifted up Nabiki's veil and their eyes met. Nabiki calmly met his eyes, waiting. Ranma licked his lips as they were suddenly dry. He never in his wildest dreams imagined he would ever be kissing Nabiki. He swallowed before leaning in. He paused, as if waiting for something. Nabiki quickly closed the distance and brushed his lips with a feather light touch of her own. Ranma blushed and straighted back up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

There was no clapping or cheer. The families, sans Akane, drifted towards the pair and quietly gave the expected contractions.

"Take care of my daughter, Son."

"Welcome to the family, little brother."

"I'm proud of you my son."

Ranma's father approached last. He met Ranma's eyes. "God job boy," Genma said without the expected flair, and more out of requirement. Ranma knew his father felt sorry after meeting his eyes. Ironically this is the first time in his life Ranma could remember his father being sympathetic. Sad it had to be something so life-changing.

The reception was a quiet affair. Nodoka had not allowed the other "wives" to come, for once being tactful and considerate. Shampoo and Reia were staying at the Nekohanten.

Ranma sipped his sake, and let the murmur of everyone fade into the background. Nabiki sat beside him. Every so often she would glance at him, before watching the others. Happosai shown up, and Ranma's mother was the one who informed Happosai of what had happened while he was away. The master oddly seemed upset before he sighed and let it go. He drank himself silly and brought some much needed life and cheer to the party.

Before long Ranma was being ushered out by his father. When he got up he realized that Nabiki was no longer beside him. He was ushered out to the front where a limousine awaited.

"Boy, the house is yours and Nabiki's for the weekend. I know it ain't much for a honeymoon, but that's the best we could do." Genma turned and began walking away. He paused and spoke without turning back around, "For what it's worth boy, I'm sorry." With that, Genma disappeared back into the house leaving Ranma standing in front of the limo with the driver.

The drive opened the door and Ranma saw Nabiki sitting across the cabin. Ranma sat near the door, opposite of her. The driver shut the door and shortly he felt the limo start moving.

They stared at each other for the entire trip.

The door to the limousine opened and the driver bowed motioning towards the Saotome house as he did so. Ranma got up and started walking toward the house until he heard a throat clear.

Ranma turned to find Nabiki holding her hand up and looking at him.

"Uh..." Ranma stated eloquently as he took her hand and helped her up. The drive shut the door behind them. He drove off leaving the pair looking up at the house.

Nabiki did not let go of Ranma's hand as they began walking up the steps. "This dress isn't easy to walk in, Ranma."

"Oh. Okay." When Ranma opened the door, Nabiki stopped him with her grip on his hand. "You're supposed to carry me in," she whispered.

Ranma blushed, but picked her up. It wasn't like it he hadn't done it dozens of times with various girls in dangerous situations.

"You might as well carry me all the way to your room so I don't trip over the tail of my dress."

"M-my room?"

"Where else did you think I'd be staying?"

Ranma had nothing to say about that.

Ranma carried her in and kicked the door shut behind him. He carefully carried her up the stairs. Nabiki's face was buried in Ranma chest, so he couldn't make our her expression. He set her down when he made it into the room.

"Could you unzip the back of the dress? I can't reach it."

Ranma clumsily found the zipper and lowered it. Nabiki stepped out of the dress leaving her in her stockings, expensive lace panties and bustier. Ranma stared at her brazenness.

"I'm going to go clean all of this makeup off. Where is the bathroom?"

Ranma pointed and Nabiki left. At this point Ranma loosened the tie that he felt was strangling him. He suspected what was supposed to happen next, but he was no where near ready for it. He did not love Nabiki.

Shortly Nabiki came back, her hair down, veil in her hands. She dropped the veil unto the dress and kicked it into a corner.

"You going to wear that Tux to bed?"

Ranma shook his head. It took him a moment to realize she expected him to take it off. He also did not know why he still had it on himself. It was uncomfortable.

Ranma quickly undressed down to his white muscle shirt and boxers. As he was undressing Nabiki laid down on the futon and pulled the sheets up over her chest. Ranma swallowed as he sat on the edge of the futon.

"Ranma." Nabiki said uncharacteristically soft. Her hand touched his back. "Let's just try to sleep."

With that, the breath Ranma did not realize he was holding was released. He laid on top of the sheets.

"But one day, we are going to have to do it, Ranma. At the very least your mother expects kids." Nabiki paused. "And while it may be acceptable for a man to have mistresses, it is not acceptable for a woman to, Ranma. I can't have sex with anyone else without risking the reputation of the Dojo. So you are the only one I can safely do that with when I want to."

Ranma swallowed and squealed. "You want to do _that_?"

Nabiki turned to lay on her side and face him. Ranma turned his head towards her. "Ranma, everybody wants to have sex. A desire to have sex is not wrong or perverted. It is wrong when you force your desires on another or take advantage of them that makes someone a pervert, Ranma."

Nabiki turned back away. "Besides, I'll be damned before I have not only a loveless marriage, but a sexless life as well. Good night."

* * *

Nabiki awoke to the sound of someone shuffling downstairs. She got up and put a robe on and padded down the stairs.

"Auntie?" Nabiki called.

"Call me Mother, Nabiki-chan.", Nabiki heard Ranma's mother call back.

Nabiki finished coming down the stairs and went towards the dining room. She found Nodoka and Kasumi setting out breakfast.

"Nobody else?" Nabiki asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, no," Her mother-in-law waved off. "We are just here to deliver breakfast for the newly weds. We'll be out of your hair shortly." Nodoka paused. "How's Ranma?"

"Still asleep-"

"What smells so good? You can cook Nabiki?" Everyone heard Ranma call as he entered the room. "Mom?"

"Speak of the devil," Nabiki muttered.

The Saotome Matriarch swept her son into a hug. "How was your night Ranma?"

Ranma made eye contact with Nabiki before returning his eyes to his mother. "Fine."

Ranma's mother pursed her lips as if she were going to say something, then thought better of it. "That's good, dear. We'll get out of your hair. There is lunch in the fridge. We left money on the table for you to order out. Get something nice."

"Okay, Mom." She kissed Ranma on the cheek before moving towards the door.

Kasumi stood there a moment looking between Nabiki and Ranma. "It was nice seeing you two." Kasumi cast her eyes towards the floor. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

With that the newlyweds were left in the house alone.

"Geez. Those two were all but dying to know if we had sex."

Ranma spat out his tea he drank from the cup he pilfered from the table. "What?"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "We were supposed to consummate the marriage, dummy."

"Consummate? What's that mean?" Ranma asked as he wiped up the tea from his face and the table with a towel.

"It means have sex. No marriage is valid until the couple has sex, Ranma."

"What! Does that mean we aren't married?" Ranma asked. "What about the ceremony?"

"Well, as long as everyone thinks we've had sex, its fine."

Ranma shifted uncomfortable as Nabiki sat at the table.

"But..."

"But..." Ranma repeated, hanging on her every word.

"I'm not so sure your Mom believes we did. She was going to say something earlier. We're just lucky your mother decided to be tactful, and not call us on it directly."

Ranma sat down at the table across from Nabiki. "Why do you say that?"

Nabiki met Ranma's eyes. "I can tell. By the way, Ranma...there is no gentle way for me to ask this, but I need to know. Did you sleep with your other wives yet?"

Ranma choked on his food and beat his chest. He took a moment to reply. "No!"

"Who washes your sheets?"

"Um... Reia and Mom do the chores."

"So it is reasonable to say she probably knows you haven't too."

Ranma blinked blankly.

"Sex leaves a mess, Ranma."

Ranma blushed.

"Then it is safe to assume that your mother hasn't found any evidence of any sexual activity yet."

"What's your point?"

"Just because we're married Ranma, doesn't mean this is over. Your mother is not stupid. She is sooner or later going to call you on not 'pleasing your wives'. I'm tempted to plant false evidence, but there is no way we can convincingly act like a couple who have had sex. We both know how good your acting skills are."

"Hey!"

Nabiki set her chopsticks down and met Ranma's eyes with a piercing stare. "Look I'm just as uncomfortable with it as you are! My little sister is in love with you! But if your mother doesn't see results soon, she's going to start taking measures again... _The__same__type__that__got__us__here__in__the__first__place__!"_ After Nabiki got that out of her system she sighed and let the tension flow out. "If you were sleeping with the other ones, who have no careers or school ahead of them and are fully ready to have children, me and you could get away with not doing it for a while. But you still have to start sleeping with _someone_."

Ranma regarded her with a flat stare. "I can't just have sex with someone Nabiki. I'm not that way."

Nabiki growled. "That's all novel and endearing in normal circumstances, _Ranma_, but this is not normal! If you don't, you are only going to make things worse!" Nabiki stood abruptly. "I've got some phone calls to make. Don't wait up."

* * *

Ranma went out to the small family dojo, going through forms. His motions were frustrated and had an edge to them.

"Stupid Nabiki. Stupid Mom...grrrr..."

Ranma did some furious punches.

"You are supposed to do that with someone you love. I don't love any of them."

* * *

Nabiki laid on Ranma's... or rather their bed. She lifted her legs up and did a few exercises while she thought. She went through her options. Reia was an unknown to her, but she suspected the girl had more tact and patience than Shampoo and probably wouldn't push anything with Ranma. She had taken the time to solve Ranma's fiancee issues instead of trying to outright bully her way. Shampoo would be overzealous and would never have the subtlety that would be necessary to seduce Ranma. So that left her with...

She eventually sighed and relaxed.

"I'm going to have to do it. I don't think anyone else is going to be able to pull this off. Ranma still probably thinks in the back of his mind that things can go back to the way they were. The sooner I do this, the better. We have to accept this because the fallout would be worse."

Nabiki spoke humbly to the air. "I'm sorry sister...I hope you can forgive me."

Nabiki got up and went downstairs to prepare lunch. Knowing Nodoka she probably left something she could use for her plan. Inside the fridge she found what she was looking for - wine.

"Nice. This should work quite perfectly." She tapped her chin. Even though she was willing to do this, she did not want to get pregnant. She was pretty sure there were no such thing as condoms in this house. Nabiki knew what Nodoka's ultimate goal was, so she did not expect help with anything that would prevent it; such as buying birth control. Nabiki decided a quick trip to the convenience store was needed and stopped by the small dojo.

"Ranma, I'll be right back, I've got to stop by the store... "

She got a grunt in response.

She got two different sizes, just in case. Over the time she's lived with him, she's seen him naked several times - Ranma didn't have privacy in the Tendo house. There were many times the family had found Ranma fighting in the bath or getting surprised by Shampoo. She had taken the opportunities to size him up. There were some people who would like that info; not to mention her own curiosity. She thought Ranma was probably normal, but from what she had heard from other girls, some guys were 'growers' some were 'show-ers'.

She returned home quietly and set out lunch. She pulled out normal glasses - wine glasses would tip Ranma off - and filled them with wine.

She got up and went to the small dojo in the back yard, to inform Ranma of lunch.

"I got lunch ready. You can come eat." Nabiki informed Ranma, turning and walking back out of the dojo.

Ranma eyed her suspiciously, but began following her back. "You didn't put anything in it, right?" Ranma asked to Nabiki's back.

Nabiki suppressed her urge to ask him,"Why did you bother asking? You think if I did I would tell you?" She responded, "No Ranma. I'm not Shampoo."

_No_, Ranma thought, _but __I __trust __you __just __as __much__._

Nabiki sat down across from Ranma and they began to eat.

"What's this? This ain't tea." Ranma asked as he made a funny face.

"It's like juice. Your mother left it," Nabiki answered smoothly. Now from what she remembers from the incident with the play, Ranma has exactly zero alcohol tolerance. Nabiki was glad it was such high-grade wine. It was so smooth and sweet you could not taste the alcohol.

"Oh."

"You know Ranma...things can't go back to the way they were, right?"

Ranma's hand lifting food paused. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find a response. So he replied, "Whatever," and continued eating.

Nabiki did not miss his pause. _Yep__, _Nabiki thought, _the __idiot __still __isn__'__t __taking __this __situation __seriously__._

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She would have a hard time building up the courage to try this tact again later. Nabiki eyed her drink, then downed it in a quick gulp. A little help wouldn't hurt.

"You must be pretty thirsty," Ranma said.

Nabiki refilled her glass with the pitcher she filled with wine. She wasn't so dumb as to use the bottle, which Ranma could read. "I did not have much to drink last night."

Ranma nodded, and decided he felt a bit parched a well considering his workout. He gulped his drink down and Nabiki refilled his glass after he set it down. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her, but did not say anything and continued eating and drinking his drink.

"Well, that was good. I'm going to go take a bath."

Nabiki nodded and continued eating. She watched Ranma's back as he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Nabiki dropped her clothes haphazardly on the floor of the entrance room. She steeled herself before sliding open the interior door. She came to find Ranma on the bathing stool.

"Hey Nabiki! Whatcha doin here? *hic* I'm naked!"

Nabiki noted Ranma state. The alcohol had kicked in. She felt a bit warm herself.

"Thought I'd help wash your back."

"I dun need n e help. I'm not a lil' boy. *hic* " Ranma slurred as he crossed his arms in a display of defiance that failed to get it's point across due to his swaying.

Nabiki made a show of nodding. "Nope, you're a big strong man." Nabiki almost gagged on her words, but she knew appealing to Ranma's ego was the best way to get to him. "Can you blame me wanting to run my hands over your manly back?"

Ranma appeared to mull that over in his drunken state. "Nope!" Ranma chuckled, "Who could?" Ranma cackled drunkenly. "But it ain't approp... approooo...*hic*.. right."

Nabiki kneeled behind Ranma and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts into his back.

"Wha-what're ya doing Nabiki?" Ranma asked in a confused, but not fearful tone. Nabiki could tell he did not realize the depth of what she was doing.

Nabiki nibbled on Ranma's neck, and was happy he was too drunk to flinch away. She dropped one of her hands down his front. Ranma moaned.

"Mmm...that feels good *hic*"

Nabiki felt like she hit the jackpot. She was sure she has now gotten farther than anyone else, and he still hasn't panicked yet. "You like that?"

Ranma groaned. "Yep. Feels - mmmm - r-really n-nice," Ranma stuttered in his drunken haze.

"Lets get more comfortable Ranma..."

"Get more...comfortable," Ranma repeated, distracted by Nabiki's ministrations.

_Ranma __has __left __the __building_. Nabiki thought to herself.

She took a towel and dried him off, paying special attention to his more sensitive parts to keep him distracted enough not to think about what was happening. She led him by his hand down the hall and to their bedroom.

She shoved him down on onto his back on the futon. It was at this point Nabiki started feeling a little dizzy. Perhaps she should not have chugged that drink, but she could not wait to sober up now.

*******LEMON*******

* * *

_Authors __Notes_

At first a I wasn't going to have _anyone_ sleep with Ranma for a while, and use that to create lots of tension. But, on second thought, I really did not want to make such a potentially brutal confrontation between Ranma and Nodoka over his marital duties. I needed to dampen the possible conflict so it doesn't break and end the story with Ranma doing something drastic like running away, or committing seppuku. I do not know about you, readers, but I can't see Ranma sleeping with someone just because he is supposed to. I also think that my portrayal of Nodoka would not take long to confront Ranma either. So I figured by having Ranma 'ruin' himself, he would become more malleable and the story could continue in a semi-believable way.

Also, all lemons for my stories are available at my homepage on my profile. Some are uncut chapters, some are just the lemon. Click the lemons link in the menu bar on my homepage and enjoy.


End file.
